Chronicles of Darkness: Dark Measures
by Lauren Snape
Summary: Dark times call for dark measures. Sirius is in training to become and Auror, and is in turn training his boss, Zenobia, how to be human. Remus struggles against the curse that binds him. Can he ever have a real life? A real relationship? SUSPENDED
1. Voldemort Fireworks

Chronicles of Darkness: Dark Measures

Chapter 1: Voldemort Fireworks

Author: Lauren Snape

Author E-mail: thetigressfatale@yahoo.com

Category: Action/Adventure, Romance, Mystery, yada yada yada

Spoilers: Probably all four books at some point or another.

Rating: PG-13 (for some cursing, violence, dark imagery, and eventually maybe even some _implied _sex)

Summary: **Dark times call for dark measures. Sirius is in training to become and Auror, and is in turn training his boss, Zenobia, how to be human. Remus struggles against the curse that binds him. Can he ever have a real life, or, for that matter, a real relationship? A MWPP fic that will chronicle the first war against Voldemort.**

Remus stared at the door to Sirius' flat. He didn't want to knock. He didn't know how he had been convinced to go out that night. Another of Padfoot's half thought out plans to get Remus to socialize. He raised his hand to knock on the flat door, but changed his mind turning to leave.

"There you are," Sirius said, opening the door. "Weren't planning on fleeing were you?"

"The thought hadn't crossed my mind," Remus answered sarcastically, stepping into his friends flat.

"You aren't wearing that are you?"

Remus looked down at his slightly shabby robes then back up at Sirius. "What is wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You are trying to MEET people," Sirius said, exasperated. "People don't want to get to know people who don't even know how to dress themselves."

"I wear these robes all the time…"

"Yes, and when was the last time you went on a date?" Sirius asked. "That girl, in 7th year. You went to the ball with her. What was her name?"

"Bertha Hopkirk."

Sirius shuddered. "She got on my nerves."

  
"She was sweet."

"In an annoying way."

"Well, _some_ of us don't have girls flocking to them," Remus said, his voice heavily sarcastic. 

"You would if you went out more, met some people, you are a charming person Rem," Sirius said. "And if you stopped hiding it you could really find someone."

"Until they found out what I was," Remus replied quietly.

Sirius fell quiet for a moment, sifting through his closet. He tossed Remus a pair of deep green robes. "Wear those."

"There isn't anything wrong with what I'm already wearing!"

The front door opened and in waltzed James and Lily. Lily looked gorgeous as she ever had, her engagement ring sparkling on her ring finger.

Remus couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy every time he looked at the pair of them. So happy, so content. They had things he knew he would never have. No one wanted to date a werewolf when there were normal men around. 

Remus was jerked out of his thoughts by James. "You aren't wearing that are you?"

"What is wrong with what I am wearing?" Remus was reaching the point of exasperation. "Lily, help me."

"Oh just humor them Rem," Lily said, stepping forward and taking the robes Sirius had handed him out of his hands. She held them up to him. "You'd look good in these. Just give them a try." She placed a hand on his back and led him to another room, she pushed him gently through the door, and closed it before he could turn around and protest.

"Ok, who are you trying to set him up with?" she asked Sirius.

Sirius pulled a face of mock offense. "Hey now, I'm not setting him up with anyone."

"Who is she?" she turned to James now. Sirius knew that James had a horrible time lying to his future wife. She generally saw right through him.

"Who says it's a she?" Sirius interjected.

"Sirius that isn't even funny," Lily said, waving a finger at him. "I really should tell Remus that you said that."

"Tell me that he said what?" 

Remus had reappeared in the doorway wearing Sirius' robes.

"Wow Moony," James commented. "I think you look better in those than Sirius did."

Remus smirked. Sirius scoffed. James and Lily, however, started to laugh as they all made their way out of the flat.

~ * * * ~

The Office of Magical Law Enforcement lie at the intersection of Main St. and Wolfsbane Way in Diagon Alley. There was quite a bit more activity in it then there usually was at 11pm, because on the top floor the office New Year's party was taking place. But down a couple floors, a single office was still lit up.

Zenobia Mills sat at her desk, a file open in front of her. She was flipping through school transcripts, personality analysis results, permanent disciplinary records, etc.

She read over the top of her wire frame reading glasses. First the personality analysis:

"The subject displays a high level of aggression. He is short tempered and exhibits a confidence that borders on egotism. He has a reckless history, acting constantly without any thoughts of consequences for himself or others. The subject was nearly charged for attempted murder at the young age of 16. The subject is prone to snap judgements, and maybe even discrimination."

Zenobia's frown deepened. She hated hearing her apprentice being referred to as "the subject". It was easy for them to judge a nameless person. Harder to judge was Sirius Black himself.

She flipped to his permanent record from Hogwarts. She had laughed the first time she had seen it, but now it was causing her nothing but problems. Anything and everything it was possible to be punished for at Hogwarts, he had been caught doing at some point or another. He's served innumerable detention, and had been suspended only once.

It was that suspension that she was focused on now. The documentation was in Albus Dumbledore's loopy script. She couldn't help but notice that he sounded almost as if he was writing a journal entry, not writing up a suspension report.

"On January 16, 1976 , Sirius Black (16) informed Severus Snape (also 16) of a particular knot on the trunk of a tree on the Hogwarts grounds fondly referred to as the "Whomping Willow". Sirius told Snape that if you he poked the knot with a stick the tree would freeze. Severus followed Sirius' instructions: he prodded the knot and entered the hidden passageway beneath the tree. Severus was nearly faced with a full fledged werewolf (Remus Lupin) at the end of the passage. Fortunately due to the heroic (though foolish) actions of James Potter (16) an untimely death for young Snape was averted. Sirius has been suspended for two weeks."

There was a soft knock on her office door, drawing her mind away from the file. "Its open."

It was Frank Longbottom, a fellow Auror for the Ministry. "Still mulling over that file?"

"They are throwing it all in my face Frank," she said, slipping off her reading glasses and setting them on the desk. "Every bit of it. Questioning my judgement."

"They think Sirius is not Auror material," he replied.

"That is because they _AREN'T AURORS!_" she snapped. "Bureaucrats, all of them. They don't know a good Auror when they see on. I do."

"Zen, calm down," Frank said. He reached across her desk and closed the file. "They can't override your decision. As long as you are willing to train him, Sirius Black _will_ become and Auror."

She sighed. "I'm getting too old for this."

Frank laughed. "You are 24," you are one of the youngest full fledged Aurors we have. What are you on about?" He grinned. "Why don't you come to the party?"

"What is there to celebrate?"

"Its almost a new year Zenobia."

"If it is a year as bad as the last, there really isn't any reason to be pleased about that."

Frank sighed. "Come on Zen," he said, encouragingly.

"Fine," she said, stuffing the file in a desk drawer. "But I don't intend to enjoy it."

"Well, I'm sure you can at least pretend to."

~ * * * ~

When Sirius, Remus, James and Lily stepped into the party it seemed to already be in full swing, despite the fact that midnight was still an hour away.

Sirius scanned the crowd, catching site of Zenobia's long Auburn hair in a far corner of the room. She was standing talking to Alastor Moody and Frank Longbottom.

__

I think she **tries** to find the most boring people to talk to. 

"Your apprentice just arrived," Alastor said in his scratchy, worn voice.

"I guess that is my cue to go mingle, eh?" Zenobia said, taking a glass of wine from the tray of a nearby server.

She waded her way through the crowd towards Sirius. She paused occasionally to greet co-workers.

"Zen!" Sirius greeted. "Decided to come out of your little corner?"

"Ah, they were starting to bore me anyway," she said, smiling.

Sirius laughed his hearty laugh. "Anyway, introductions," he said. "This is James Potter, his fiancée: Lily Evans, and Remus Lupin. Guys, this is Zenobia Mills."

"The famous Zenobia," James said shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lily said.

"So you are the one stuck trying to keep Sirius in link," Remus said, cracking a smile. "I almost pity you."

"It's a tough job, but somebody has to do it," she laughed.

"Hey now," Sirius protested. "I am standing right here."

"Oh, its nothing I haven't said to your face," Zenobia said.

Sirius was shooting a look at James then nodding his head slightly towards the dance floor.

Taking the hint James looped his arm around Lily's waist. "I think we shall go hit the dance floor," he said, leading her away. "See you later."

"And off goes the happy couple," Sirius sighed. "Don't look directly at them, you may get a cavity."

"Do I sense a bit of jealousy Sir?" Remus asked.

"Jealousy, nonsense," he said. "Oh look, there's Mags. I'll catch up with you two later."

"And then there were two," Zenobia said.

"They did seem to flee quickly didn't they?" Remus said. "I don't smell do I?" He playfully sniffed his robes.

Zenobia, though she didn't state it out loud, thought Remus smelled delectable. She was ticking through her head the things she'd heard or read about the man. She always did this with everyone she met. Created a little score board inside her head and started marking the pros and cons of anything and everything she knew about the person.

She wondered for a moment if he realized that she knew what he was.

Then she promptly wondered if he'd care.

They had found themselves in an awkward silence and were failing to dig their way out of it. Zenobia took a deep sip of her wine.

"I hear you have been working for Dumbledore," she said finally, grasping at something they would have in common.

"Not officially of course," he answered.

"Well no one except the teachers work officially for Dumbledore," she said. "Wouldn't want the head honchos of the Ministry feeling like Albus is usurping away their power and control."

"You are a head honcho of the Ministry."

Zenobia laughed and wine nearly resurfaced through her nose. "Hardly," she said. "Just because my name shows up in the papers doesn't mean I get a say in anything."

"Oh, you've been in the papers? I hadn't noticed," he replied sarcastically.

"Yes, kill a couple Death Eaters, get on the front page," she said. "Its really quite silly."

"You know Sirius told me of your willpower, and your intelligence, but he failed to warn me of you sharp wit." _Or your beauty,_ he added in his mind.

Meanwhile, across the room, Sirius had met up with James looking rather lost since Lily had wandered off to the restroom.

"It looks like its going well," Sirius said. "Does it look like its going well to you?"

"Tell me you aren't _seriously_ trying to fix up your boss and Remus," James said. "Please tell me that isn't your plan."

"Hey, what's wrong with that plan?"

"Everything," Lily said, having returned. She leaned on James' shoulder, and he put his arm around her. "If they did start dating you don't think that would be awkward for you?"

"When have you EVER known me to be awkward?"

"How about that time when you ended up having two dates to the Yule Ball and you had to pick between them?" James offered. "Or that time when Snape slipped a Jiggly Worm in your drink and you didn't know and drank it anyway? Or when-"

"Ok, that's enough," Sirius interrupted. "Fine. No more trying to set Remus up if this doesn't work. I just really think they'd be good for each other, they are both anti-social."

"Well, Remus has reason to be doesn't he?" Lily asked. "More often than not any woman he has been interested in has shied away from him as soon as they found out what he was."

"But she already _knows_ he's a werewolf."

"Sirius, you TOLD her?" Lily sounded amazed.

"I didn't have to tell her," he said, almost defensively. "Its all in my file. My permanent Hogwarts record. Because of The Prank."

The Marauders had pulled a **lot** of pranks at Hogwarts, but everyone knew which prank _the_ prank was. The night that had changed so many things. Before then it had been a highly guarded secret what Remus was. Not even Lily had known. Only the four close friends had known. Sirius himself still looked back on that night and chided himself for his foolishness. 

----(flashback… DUH)----

Sirius had been in the Library, returning a book, when he saw Severus. He was peering out a window farther down, but one glance out a nearby window told him exactly what he was looking at.

Remus Lupin was being led by one of the nurses to the Whomping willow.

Severus was so enthralled by the site that he didn't notice as Sirius came and stood next to him, gazing out the same window.

"There's a knot," Sirius said suddenly. Severus startled, staring at him incredulously. "Near the bottom of the trunk. And when you prod it, it freezes."

He hadn't said anything more. That had been enough though. 

-------

Remus and Sirius had attempted to regain their usual closeness after the prank. But they still, to that day, found themselves encountering odd moments where they couldn't seem to talk normally. Unfortunately the damage remained, Sirius had handed damaging information to one of their greatest enemies. Sirius felt sometimes that Remus was waiting for the other shoe to drop because of it.

"So she knows," Lily said, jerking Sirius back from his thoughts. "She doesn't seem to mind at all does she?"

Sirius returned his gaze to the bar where Remus and Zenobia were standing. She was laughing at something he said, and he was smiling in a content, enjoying way.

"I didn't expect she would," Sirius said. "Zen's not like that."

"You know Sir," James said. "The way you talk about Zenobia all the time I thought YOU wanted to date her."

Sirius' face was unreadable. "She doesn't believe in dating co-workers. Nor, for that matter, do I."

James pretended not to notice that Sirius sounded more like he was pretending to agree, than actually agreeing.

"Its almost midnight Sir, shouldn't you be off finding a girl to kiss?" 

"Funny Prongs, very funny." Though Sirius had to admit to himself that the though _had _crossed his mind. 

He was gazing around at the people in the room. Frank had dared him to kiss Zenobia at midnight, but that was certainly an offer he didn't intend to take considering he wanted to set her up with Remus.

The last minutes before midnight were ticking continually away. Zenobia had found herself deeply enjoying the stories of Remus who seemed to have encountered the strangest things in his journey.

"The vampire had to boil the blood before he drank it?" Zenobia laughed. 

"Fear of impurities."

"But vampires are already dead."

"Don't tell _me_ that," Remus said. "Tell that to _him_."

"You must just attract weirdoes," she said.

"Of course, after all I _am _friends with Sirius," Remus replied, summoning another round of laughter from Zenobia.

The other wizards and witches at the party had started counting down the last seconds of the year and Remus had the sudden fancy that he may actually kiss Zenobia at midnight.

10

Should I?

9

What would Sirius say?

8

Or is this what he had planned all along?

7

She seems to like me.

6

But she doesn't know what I am.

5

She certainly is beautiful when she laughs.

4

Remus, stop being childish, if you want to kiss the woman…

3

THEN KISS HER!

2

The worst that could happen is she'll push you away.

1

Fine. It's settled. I'll kiss her.

"Happy New Year!"

There was, however, no time for kissing or celebrating of any kind. That would have been far too cheerful an event to occur in the middle of war times. No, instead at the stroke of midnight a loud explosion echoed through Diagon Alley. Followed quickly by the eruption of a large green light.

The Dark Mark was now soaring high into the midnight sky, illuminating Diagon Alley in an eerie green glow.

~ * * * ~

****

Author's Notes: Yes, figured I'd jump right in with a nice cliff hanger. Hope this is at least mildly worth while. I tried to use this chapter to set all the main player in place so that everyone knows who everyone else is. This WILL be chronicling through the WHOLE dark war. I find this time period to be fun to write in as we know very little about it and we can fill in our own gaps.


	2. Messages

Chronicles of Darkness: Dark Measures

Chapter 1: Messages

Author: Lauren Snape

Author E-mail: thetigressfatale@yahoo.com

Category: Action/Adventure, Romance, Mystery, yada yada yada

Spoilers: Probably all four books at some point or another.

Rating: PG-13 (for some cursing, violence, dark imagery, and eventually maybe even some _implied _sex)

Summary: **Dark times call for dark measures. Sirius is in training to become and Auror, and is in turn training his boss, Zenobia, how to be human. Remus struggles against the curse that binds him. Can he ever have a real life, or, for that matter, a real relationship? A MWPP fic that will chronicle the first war against Voldemort.**

--

Remus could see the green Dark Mark reflected twice in Zenobia Mills eyes. There was no fear there, just sheer determination.

"Zen…" Sirius had pushed his way over from where he had been dancing.

She took her eyes away from the window where the Mark was shining clearly through. Remus was mildly aware that her hand was resting gently on his forearm.

"Stay here," she said, there was a tone of command in her voice that Remus didn't dare challenge. "Whatever happens: **don't leave this building**. They can't get in here. Sirius, let go."

Before Remus could say another word they had left swiftly out the door. The other Aurors were leaving as well.

James and Lily were beside him in a flash.

"Maybe we should leave," Lily said, she was looking nervous. She clinged helplessly to James' arm.

"Zenobia said not to leave," Remus answered.

"They've got all sorts of wards up all over the building, Lil," James added. "We're much safer here than anywhere else."

~ * * * ~

The darkness on the streets of Diagon Alley was almost inpenetrable. Alastor Moody led the party of Aurors through it unflinchingly.

Sirius walked close to Zenobia, his mentor and the only one there who truly believed in him. He often acted as if he didn't know what they thought. He'd pretend not to realize that everyone from the Minister of Magic down didn't see him fit to be an Auror, but it was always there, in the back of his mind, taunting him. It kept him in line.

They rounded a corner to see a smoldering building. Flames were licking up the sides out of the front display window. There were a couple groups of bystanders, all whimpering and watching helplessly.

It was Flourish and Blotts.

Sirius made a startled gasp and took a step forward.

Zenobia caught him by the arm. "No one is in there."

"How do you know?" He looked exasperated.

"What did I tell you about observation?" she whispered. "No on lives in or above Flourish and Blotts. And the only ones who could have possibly been in there at this time of night are the owners." She pointed to ont of the groups of wizards and witches. Standing among them was a short chubby man with curly blond hair. "Mr. Flourish." She shifted, pointing to another man, this one tall, and lanky. He clutched a night robe around him, looking stern. "Monsier Blotts."

"She's right kid," Frank Longbottom said, turning to them. "If you ran in there now, all you would get is burned."

"This was just to scare us," Zenobia said.

"Well if they just wanted to scare us they did a damn good job," Sirius growled.

"I don't suppose you ever learned anything about the Muggles' World Wars did you?" Zenobia asked. Sirius shook his head no. "In World War II, Hitler and his Nazi millitary would have book burnings. It served more of a blow than to just kill some Jewish people. Because burning their books did what taking lifes couldn't, it destroyed their heritage. He was sending us a message. 'Get out of the way, or get burned.'"

"Comparing Death Eaters to Nazis now, Zenobia?" Frank asked, looking amused. Behind him a team of Junior Aurors had extinguished the fire.

"It's a valid comparison," she answered. "With two minor exceptions: its Muggles and Muggle-borns instead of the Jews. And Voldemort isn't a vegetarian painter."

"Hitler was a vegetarian painter?" Sirius asked.

"And a mass-murdering fuckhead, as many important historians have said."

"Is that the professional term?"

"Can you think of a better way of stating it?" she asked. "Find anything Alastor?"

Moody was storming out of the wreckage, looked annoyed.

"Nothing of any use to us," he growled. He tossed a battered, singed gas can on the ground before them. "Looks like they started this one the good old fashioned Muggle way. How ironic."

"So we can't trace it," Frank said. "Damn smart of them."

"We could bring in Muggle arson specialists," a junior Auror who's name Zenobia didn't know offered.

"Too messy," Moody answere, shaking his grizzly hair. "Looks like another one for the unsolved files."

"A list that is growing unsettlingly long these days," Zenobia said. She patted Sirius on the shoulder. "Nothing more to be done here Slick. Lets head back, your friends are probably waiting for you." 

"Zen, I'm starting to wonder if I'll _ever _see a Death Eater on this job," Sirius said, as they meandered back through the Diagon Alley streets.

"Oh you will," Zenobia said, sounding a bit grim. "But you won't be too happy when you do. They aren't like us Sirius. They don't listen to reason, they just live to serve _him._ The lives of others mean nothing to them."

Sirius shivered slightly, partly because he was out in the middle of winter with no cloak, and partly because of the darkness he heard in Zenobia's voice. He heard it there whenever she talked about the Death Eaters' penchant for murder.

Sirius struggled to find a thread to restart the conversation, but decided it was pointless so they ventured back to the Office of Magical Law Enforcement.

~ * * * ~

Zenobia hated talking to the press. She never knew what was safe to reveal and what was better to keep quiet. Reporters had a way of twisting things out of context, no matter how careful you were.

"I assure you that no one was hurt," she said calmly. "The building in question was empty at the time of the fire."

"Was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers involved?"

"We are currently investigating who is responsible, as of yet it has not been determined."

One of the reporters rolled their eyes. "That sounds familiar."

Zenobia flashed her winning smile. "I don't write this stuff, I just relay it."

"Come on Agent Mills, did you nab any Death Eaters tonight?"

"I'm truly not at liberty to say."

Zenobia gave a short nod to Remus, Sirius, James and Lily as they passed by the crowd of reporters.

"She looks tired," commented Lily.

"Stressed," Sirius replied. "She needs more sleep and rest in my opinion, but its all work with her."

"Doesn't she have any family?" Remus asked. "Or friends?" _Or a boyfriend?_

Sirius shook his head. "Not that I know of. She's not really forthcoming about her family." He shoved his hands in his pockets to sheild them from the bitter January cold. "I intend to get her to lighten up."

"I hope not," James said, smiling. "Some one needs to keep your feet on the ground."

~ * * * ~

"That's all you have to say about it? You 'Had a nice conversation?'?" The girl on the other side of the counter was glaring at him incredulously.

__

Magical Memories was a chintzy souvenir shop down one of the side streets in Diagon Alley. They sold just about everything imaginable with the words "Diagon Alley, London" written on them.

"Yes, it was a wonderful conversation," he repeated, picking up a box of magical key rings that would display the name of whoever was carrying them.

"Oh come on, you can't just tell me that with out giving me details, did you kiss her at midnight?"

"Myra, I told you," Remus said. "There wasn't time to do **anything** at midnight."

"But you were going to," she pushed.

"The thought had crossed my mind, yes."

"I _knew _it!" Myra squealed. "Remus are you finally going to get a social life?"

Remus merely glared at her as he started hanging the self-monograming key chains on a rack. They each flashed "REMUS" as he picked them up but reverted simply to "NAME" once placed on the rack.

"So…" she began, "when are you going to owl her and ask her out for coffee or something?"

Remus stopped stocking the rack and looked up at his co-worker and only friend outside of the Marauders.

"I'm not." He was trying with all his might to make his face unreadable and hoped to God he was succeeding.

Myra looked startled. "Why the Hell not?"

Remus laughed. "Come on. She's a famous Ministry Auror, she lives a life of danger and excitement. And I'm… a souvenir store clerk." He smirked. "Not exactly a match made in Heaven."

"Why _do _you work here Remus?" she asked. "I mean, me, well, I can't do any better. But you graduated from Hogwarts with honors not too long ago."

"You see, when I was a wee lad the career advisor at my primary school come to me and said 'I advise you to get a career.'" Remus began dramatically. "then he asked me what I wanted to do with the rest of my life, and do you know what I said?"

Myra shook her head.

"I said: 'I want to work in a souvenir shop, and discover souvenirs that have never been discovered before… in the back of the shop, on the left.'"

"Ha. Ha." She threw a snow globe at him that missed, the mermaid in it shouted indignantly as it rolled away under one of the rickety shelves.

In truth the souvenir shop was merely he day job, as more often than not he also had some sort of task to do for Albus Dumbledore. But that was not widely known.

Myra slapped a piece of parchment and a quill onto the counter.

"Remus, owl the woman or you'll be sorry."

~ * * * ~

"I'm busy," Zenobia snapped to whoever had knocked on her door.

"Sorry Miss Mills," it was the mail clerk. "You've gotten an owl."

He held forth and envelope for her. She took it. "Thank you Weatherby," she said. "I heard you may be getting a promotion soon."

The young man seemed startled that she knew his name. "Y-yes m'am," he answered. "Mr. Crouch may be making me his assistant."

"Good luck with that then."

"Thank you Miss," he bowed slightly before exiting.

Zenobia frowned at the now closed door. Bartemius Crouch had become the active Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that morning, despite the misgivings of some of the underlings.

They just didn't think he was strong enough, strict enough.

She looked down at the envelope as she ripped it open.

"Dear Sir or Madam, we'd like to inform you of our great deals on magical pest management…" Sirius read over her shoulder. "Got a pest problem Zen?"

She tapped the parchment with her want. "Peppermint Humbug."

The dull type on the page morphed into Albus Dumbledore's loopy Script.

"Dear Zenobia,

Having read of the attack on Flourish and Blotts I feel we should move up our meeting. There are many things we need to discuss.

Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore"

Zenobia said nothing, Sirius noted that the page reverted to its original state when she dropped it on the desk.

"He sounds worried," Sirius said.

"He is, though no more than I," Zenobia answered. "The attacks had been slowing down, you know that as well as I. Some people, like Barty Crouch, wanted to celebrate. But Albus and myself suspect that now they are reving themselves up for something big."

"Flourish and Blotts was supposed to be big?" he asked. "All they did was burn a load of books."

"No, Flourish and Blotts was just one Death Eater," she said. "One person, a gas can and some matches. It was just his way of reminding us that he wasn't gone."

"The question is: what do we do about it?"

Zenobia sighed. "We keep our eyes open."

There was a knock on the door and the mail clerk, Weatherby, stuck his head in again.

"You've had another owl m'am." He handed her a rolled up piece of parchment.

She unrolled it and smiled.

"What is it?"

She rolled it back up quickly.

"Nothing of any concern to you," she said. "Now off with you, I need those reports before you leave tonight."

"Yes boss."

~ * * * ~

Remus couldn't surpress the belly flop his stomach did when his owl returned.

Clamped in its beak was a parchment envelope, sealed with a blot of green wax, the letter Z imprinted in it.

He almost hated to break that beautiful seal, but his need for an answer overpowered him.

Ripping it open, he pulled out Zenobia's response.

"I thought you'd never ask. Tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron would be perfect"


	3. The Raid

Chronicles of Darkness: Dark Measures

Chapter 3: The Raid

Author: Lauren Snape

Author E-mail: thetigressfatale@yahoo.com

Category: Action/Adventure, Romance, Mystery, yada yada yada

Spoilers: Probably all four books at some point or another.

Rating: PG-13 (for some cursing, violence, dark imagery, and eventually maybe even some _implied _sex)

Summary: **Dark times call for dark measures. Sirius is in training to become and Auror, and is in turn training his boss, Zenobia, how to be human. Remus struggles against the curse that binds him. Can he ever have a real life, or, for that matter, a real relationship? A MWPP fic that will chronicle the first war against Voldemort.**

*    *    *

"You look nice today," Myra said, slipping her cloak off and hanging it up in the Employee Closet of _Magical Memories_.

"Oh, um, thanks," Remus murmured.

"What's the occasion?" she asked, smirking.

He mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that Remus?"

"I have a date, Myra," he admitted.

"About damn time!" She said. "With the Auror? The one from the party?"

He nodded, grinning slightly. He ran his fingers nervously through his hair. "I mean, it is just lunch at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Still! You asked her and she said yes," Myra said, breaking open a box full of new 'Diagon Alley, London' wristbands.

"Maybe she was just being polite."

Myra laughed. "From the way you and Sirius described her, she didn't strike me as the type of person who would date someone just to spare their feelings." 

"Maybe."

She started racking the tacky colored wristbands. "She's really gotten you worked up hasn't she?"

"Yes, well, that and…" he answered. "I haven't had a female show any interest in me since school."  

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well its true."

Myra opened her mouth to protest, but couldn't think of anything to say. She turned back to stocking the rack and they worked for a  while in silence.

*    *    *

Sirius popped his head into Zenobia's office.

"Sorry I am late, just let me grab a cup of coffee," he started. "Wow, you look nice." He stopped in the doorway, having lost track of his original thought.

"Why thank you," she said, shuffling some papers on her desk.

He stood in the doorway, staring at her.

She was dressed in deep burgundy, with gold embroidery around the V-neck line. Her dark hair was swept up away from her face.

She peered over her reading glasses at him. "Sirius, we have quite a lot to cover today, and gawking at my outfit was _not_ on my list of things to do," she said sternly. "So if you are going to get some coffee, get some."

"Coffee, right," he said, seeming to snap out of his momentary stupor. "Want a cup?"

She slipped her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose. "Black, two lumps of sugar," she said, turning back to the papers on her desk.

She smiled to herself. She had hoped that morning that the outfit would be becoming. Sirius' reaction had set any doubts about that at ease.

Sirius didn't say anything when he entered the room. He set Zenobia's coffee on her desk and took a seat. 

"Sirius, if you are going to just sit there and stare at me I won't bother going over these protocols," she said. "I'll hand the raid over to another team."

Sirius seemed to perk up. "Raid?"

"Yes, a supposed Death Eater hot spot," she answered. "But everything has to go by the book, and to do that we need to go over the rules and regulations of this sort of thing. I know you are eager to prove yourself, and if we play our cards right this is your chance."

Sirius was all ears. She began going over the broad and fine points of the raid. How to enter the room without extreme notice. How to speak only when spoken to, and even then answer no questions directly. How to properly equip yourself for a raid.

It went on and on but Sirius listened, enthralled. He asked occasional questions.  

Zenobia glanced at the clock.  "All right then, we made good progress," she said, standing. "We'll do the briefing about this specific location after lunch."  

"Want to go to that Muggle pub again for lunch?" Sirius asked, picking up their empty coffee cups.

"Actually," she said, straightening her robes slightly. "I have a previous engagement."

"You have a date?" he asked, looking surprised.

"I suppose you could call it that," she said, replacing one of the files that had been sitting on her desk into the file cabinet.

"So that's why you are all dressed up," he laughed. "Who's the lucky man?"

"Actually, it's your friend Remus."

*    *    *

Remus shifted nervously and straightened his straw-colored hair using his reflection in one of the shop's windows.  

"Sure you can handle the shop on your own?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, sarcastically, gazing around the deserted store. "Maybe you should wait till this _huge_ crowd goes down."

"Hardy, har, har," he muttered, now straightening his robes.

"Oh for the love of God, you look _fine_," she snapped playfully. "Now go before you are late."

She was already seated at a table when he arrived. She stood as he approached and offered him her hand.

"Remus," she greeted.

He held her hand for a mere moment. "Zenobia."

"How are things at the ministry?" he asked.

"Boring as usual," she answered, taking the menu their waiter was offering.

"I don't believe _that_ for a second," he said, his eyes sparkling.

"Most unfortunately, neither do I."

*   *   *

_O'Farrell's_ was an Irish Muggle pub deep in the heart of London. It had bad food, even worse employees, but probably the best liquor in the city.

The tin bell on the door jangled lightly as Sirius entered. 

"Oy, you again?" the waitress behind the counter said, snapping her gum.

"Good afternoon Frieda," he said, turning to go to his normal booth, only to find it occupied.

James Potter, Lily Evans, and Peter Pettigrew sat in his usual spot. His face split into a wide smile.

"Prongs, Wormtail, Lil!" he said, joining them. "What are you three doing here?"

"We'd heard you babbling about this place for so long we decided to try it," Peter said.

The waitress placed a large, clear mug in front of Sirius. It was filled to the top with a deep amber colored beer.

"Your usual," she said. "So unusual to see you here with out your lady friend." She took down their orders and stalked off to the kitchen.

"Where _is_ Zenobia?" James asked.

Sirius gave him a triumphant smile. "Having lunch with Moony," he answered.

Lily looked pleased while James looked quizzical.

"I thought you weren't going to set them up," James said.

"This had nothing to do with me. I only found out this morning," Sirius answered, looking very smug.

"Oh lighten up, dear," Lily said. "Remus is a big boy. So what if she is Sirius' boss. She seemed very nice."

"I was hoping she'd come with you," Peter said. "Everyone has met her but me."

"You'll meet her soon enough, Pete. Especially if Remus works his magic properly," Sirius said, nudging Peter suggestively.

*    *    *

Remus had taken in the image of Zenobia as she had been looking at her menu. His eyes trailed along the curve of her neck, where a solitary curl had fallen down, contrasting drastically with her pale skin. He longed to see her hair down again, like it had been at the party.

Now they sat, eating and chatting loosely.

"Where do you work?" she asked, taking a sip of her wine. "I mean you _work _for Dumbledore, but what is your day job?"

"Its embarrassing," he said, his face gaining a slight red tinge.

"Not afraid of scaring me off already?"

"Of course not." He sighed. "I'm a clerk at _Magical Memories_."

"There nothing wrong with that."

He smiled slightly.

It was a beautiful moment, which was, of course, quickly interrupted. A soft buzz started emanating from one of Zenobia's pockets.

"Pardon me," she said, standing and stepping a few feet from the table.

"Zenobia here."

She was speaking into what appeared to be a small, mirrored compact.

"Sorry to disturb you Miss Mills." Her secretary's miniscule face looked up at her from one of the mirrored sides. "But there is a rather greasy and unpleasant man here to see you."  

"I certainly hope you did not let him hear you say that," Zenobia said.

"Just come deal with him, _please_!"

"Did you tell him I was presently occupied?"

"I don't think you want to know the response he gave me to that," the disgruntled secretary answered in a dark voice.  

Zenobia was torn between laughing and scowling. "Tell him I'm on my way."

She stepped back to the table, her face unreadable.

"I'm terribly sorry Remus, but I have to return to the office."

_I knew it, she's escaping._ Remus tried to keep his face neutral as he stood, shaking her hand.

"I thoroughly enjoyed lunch," he said.

"As did I," she said. She paused for a moment, looking at him. "Have dinner with me Saturday evening?"

Remus nearly choked. His heart did a belly flop and he was finding it hard not to jump up and scream 'Whoopee!'. Fortunately he didn't, he simply answered:

"I'd love to."  

*   *   *

Zenobia was not surprised to see the figure pacing the hall in front of her office. His long, black hair was tied back at the nape of his neck, and his black eyes darted around him, taking in every nook and cranny.

She didn't speak until she had stepped into her office. He swept in behind her and the door closed with a click.

"Couldn't wait and come brief Sirius and I together, could you Severus?" she said, grinning slightly at him.

"I brief you, you brief him," he said shortly. "I do not want Black knowing. He will use it against me."

"Not one to hold grudges are we?"

"You know how I feel-"

"I've known for years, Severus," she said gently.

"I respect your loyalty to your young apprentice," Severus forced himself to say. "But only Dumbledore and yourself know of my true position, and my true loyalties. That is the way I would prefer it to be."

"Very well," she said. "I will record you, and play your altered voice back for Sirius."

He nodded and began to speak.

*   *   *

It is in one of the seedier areas of London, surrounded completely by Muggle establishments.  

Two figures, cloaked completely in black, trod quietly through deserted Muggle streets.  

The gathering place is in a basement below Auntie Jean's bakery. The entrance is down an alleyway to the right of the storefront. 

They walked quietly past a decaying store, a dusty front window displaying stale old bread. The sign hung from one nail and clanged against the wall with each gust of wind. 

Eyes will be on you the instant you step into the alley. So do not falter. Do not pause to confer. Act as if you travel this path on a daily basis.

Zenobia was sure she caught a bit of movement out of the corner of her eye as they stepped down the alley, the sound of their footsteps reverberated slightly as they walked.

The door is colored no differently than the wall on either side of it.

They stopped in front of it, a faint outline on the smoky black wall.

Knock three times. Not four, not two, but three. The password is "Sly Snakes Slither Silently". Don't mess it up.

Sirius knocked. Three thumps echoing down the alley.

"Password?"

The voice seemed to come from the door itself.

Sirius answered, his voice altered from its usual tone.

"Sly Snakes Slither Silently."

"I never pegged Death Eaters to be fans of alliteration."

_"Well, would **you** have guessed such a ridiculous password?"_

The door opened silently and the two partners stepped in.

When you are let in, stay together for a while. Head straight for the bar on the wall directly across from the door. Order a drink and do not speak until you are spoken to.

Zenobia slipped onto a stool at the bar. She felt sluggish under the heavy black Death Eater robes. Her eyes darted around the room, it was just as Severus had described it.

The layout is simple. There is one entrance. There is a single restroom with no windows, and one door. There are five tables, each with four chairs, and five stools at the bar. 

There should be no more than perhaps fifteen Death Eaters there. All will be cloaked, faces hidden just like yours.

She was counting off in her head. One other at the bar, two sitting at a table to their left, eight others at tables to their right. One working the door, and one behind the bar.

Thirteen Death Eaters.

Sirius was sweating. As mush as he had urged Zenobia into bringing him on a real mission suddenly he was wishing he'd stayed home.

The air in the room was icy, it hurt to breathe it in. 

Sirius was starting to panic.

"You see the problem with the Ministry is they are far too trusting," one of the cloaked men behind them was saying. "You turn up on their doorstep and say 'I want to fight You-Know-Who' and you are in."

"It is a bit more difficult than that." It was a female voice now.

"I take it you are in the Ministry then?" the man asked.

"Perhaps."

"No need for secrets here," the man coaxed.

"With us, there is always a need for secrets."

Zenobia took a long sip of her beer. She was marking the woman around the room with her eyes.

She wondered if Sirius had heard what had been said. She hated being hidden behind the hood of the cloak. Aurors relied heavily on eye contact for communication. And right now she and her partner were completely detached.

After the room has become accustomed to  your presence. Mingle. Observe. But not together, split up. It is better to attack from two sides than one.

Zenobia sat her bottle on the bar, and ran her finger clockwise around the lip.

Sirius pulled himself back together. That was the signal he was waiting for. He already knew where he was going, to the small sect of Wizards towards the back of the bar, smoking cigarettes. 

He pulled a cigarette out of his own pack, placing it gently between his lips as he strode silently across the room.

"Could I possibly get a light?"

A small, hunched over Wizard pulled out a lighter and lit Sirius' cigarette.

Sirius took a deep drag.

"Thanks mate." He was trying his best to stay nonchalant when really his heart was doing the tango.

"These things will kill you, you know," the hunched wizard said.

"Well, we are all going to die eventually," Sirius said. "Some just sooner than others."

The other hooded figures nodded in agreement.

Zenobia watched this exchange from afar as she drifted over to where the witch that she'd been eavesdropping on was. 

Where as Sirius had been edgy, Zenobia was completely at ease. This was her forte and her livelihood.

Unfortunately, the possible ministry Witch had fallen silent, her male companions were bickering about Quidditch.

Do not linger and just listen for too long, you want to take them by surprise. Hit them before they realize who and what you truly are.

She had just began to consider that when one of the Quidditch talking Wizards threw himself at her.

She had no time to even attempt an escape. He wrenched up the left sleeve of her robes, revealing her bar, flawless arm. He made a growling noise and pulled back her hood to expose her face. 

"Spy," he hissed, menacingly.

She stared him down evenly, aware that the other Wizards and Witches had turned their gaze upon them.

"Sticking your nose where it doesn't belong will get you killed," the Wizard said, pulling his want out of his robes.

He pressed the point into her neck.

"_STUPEFY!"_

 The wizard crumpled to the ground, his want rolling away on the black floor.

The room burst suddenly into motion. Many of the Death Eaters began Disapparating with faint pops. Others were pulling out their wands and advancing on Zenobia.  

Sirius had pulled back his own hood and was rushing to her aid.

I will not be present, so do not hesitate with your spells.

Zenobia began throwing hexes at all advancing figures. A couple more Disapparated. 

"You bitch," the witch Zenobia had been tailing hissed, lunging at Zenobia.

The two women fell to the floor. The Death Eater fastened her hands firmly around Zenobia's throat and began to tighten her grip.

Zenobia struggled against the witch, her lungs screaming for oxygen. She jabbed her knee upwards with all her might and caught the Death Eater in the stomach.

The cloaked figure rolled off of her with a grunt. Zenobia remained on the floor, catching her breath.

Her attacker moved off to aid the only other Death Eater that had not yet fled.

Zenobia's mind slowly clicked onto a single thought: _get to Sirius._

The next few moments happened in such a whir of motion that Sirius wouldn't fully register what happens until the even has already past.

The two Death Eaters were pacing around him. The male muttered the most unforgivable of all the Unforgivable Curses.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Zenobia swooped in, colliding with Sirius just in time.

A flash of green light, a pop, and the room goes silent.

Zenobia lay with have of her body on Sirius and the other half on the floor. For a split second Sirius thought she was dead, till she muttered some curse words under her breath. 

He vaguely knew in this moment that she had just saved his life, even though he avoided thinking about it.

He pulled them both up at once. Zenobia made a tiny, nearly inaudible, whimper of pain as he does so.

They surveyed the scene silently.

Zenobia swooped down and un-hoods the unconscious wizard. His face is not familiar to her, but she is sure they'll find out the identity soon enough.

"Zen…"

Sirius is looking down at a figure crumpled near the bar.  

The witch, hit by the killing curse that had been meant for Sirius, was still fully covered. Zenobia watches silently as Sirius bends down and pulls back the hood.

"Oh good Lord…"

Two dead green eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling. They were set in pale yet freckled skin on a face that swam in a sea of red hair.  

Sirius looked shocked, taking a few steps back. "It can't be."

"But it is." Zenobia sighed. "It's Mirabelle Weasley."

 *   *   *

Author's Note: Next chapter: find out why Mirabelle Weasley being a Death Eater is significant. (I mean, OTHER than she is a Weasley) 


	4. Coping

Chronicles of Darkness: Dark Measures

Chapter 4: Coping

Author: Lauren Snape

Author E-mail: [lauren@slytherin.us][1]

Author Website: http://slytherin.us

Author LJ: http://laurensnape.livejournal.com

Category: Action/Adventure, Romance, Mystery, yada yada yada

Spoilers: Probably all four books at some point or another.

Rating: PG-13 (for some cursing, violence, dark imagery, and eventually maybe even some _implied _sex)

Summary: **Dark times call for dark measures. Sirius is in training to become and Auror, and is in turn training his boss, Zenobia, how to be human. Remus struggles against the curse that binds him. Can he ever have a real life, or, for that matter, a real relationship? A MWPP fic that will chronicle the first war against Voldemort.**

Author's Notes: Today we shall re-experience Smoker!Sirius, and in turn meet Drunk!Sirius. If you will take some offense to Sirius being drunk, do not bother to read any further. Please to review, your reviews keep me writing.

~~~~~

Gazing down at the dead body of his former friend, Sirius suddenly felt very sick. He made a mad dash for the bathroom. It took great effort not to touch the grime encrusted toilet seat as he threw up. He went to splash water on himself, but changed his mind as the water came out yellow.

Zenobia was hunched over the Bar's Floo talking to Frank Longbottom when Sirius stepped quietly back into the room. His skin had turned clammy and pale, he paid the conversation going on through the fire little mind as he lowered himself onto a stool at the bar.

When she was done, she knelt next to Mirabelle Weasley's body. _It's always the one's you least suspect.  _

Sirius was struggling to light a cigarette with shaky hands.

"Are you okay?" she asked. 

"Yeah, just needed to empty the contents of my stomach," he answered. He gazed silently down at the corpse. Mirabelle was a pale freckled face, swimming in a sea of red hair. "She can't have been a Death Eater. That would go totally against her character."  

"Only one way to know for sure," Zenobia said. She reached down and lifted Mirabelle's left arm. Pushing up the sleeve of the heavy black robes, she revealed the Dark Mark emblazoned on the dead girl's skin.

"So that's why they looked up your sleeve," Sirius said, attempting once more to light his cigarette.

"Yes. As far as we know, it is just a means of identification," Zenobia explained. She stood in a swift movement, taking the lighter from his trembling hands and lighting his cigarette for him. "And it works, because it doesn't show up when you use Polyjuice Potion to change into someone who is a Death Eater."  

"So it's something embedded into the skin?"  

She nodded. The door to the bar burst open and in poured a rally of Aurors, Junior Aurors, and other Ministry reps. Among them was Frank Longbottom and Alastor Moody. Frank looked worried, but Alastor merely looked annoyed, his mussed hair indicated clearly that he had been dragged out of his bed for this.

"Jesus," Alastor muttered, looking down at Mirabelle. "Who would have imagined that?"

"She worked for the Ministry," Frank said, shaking his head. "What's the plan?"

Zenobia always felt strange being in charge of a group that included her former mentors. But she knew that it was her raid, and therefore her call.

She raised her voice so all present could hear her.

"I want this place scoured for evidence. Leave no corner, nook, or cranny un-searched! Do _not_ talk to the press! Don't give them names, don't give them facts, don't tell them anything. No matter what it is they are asking, you are _not at liberty to say_." She paused, letting that sink in. "I want anyone who knew or worked with Mirabelle Weasley brought in for questioning. I want Sleepy here," she said, nudging the stunned Death Eater with her foot, "taken to an interrogation room at the office. Now get moving."  

The room whirred into action again. Junior Aurors with their Magical plastic baggies and gloves began gathering items left around the bar. A few men came to carry the unconscious Death Eater away. Mirabelle was covered in a sheet and taken away by St. Mungo's workers.

Alastor smiled wryly at her. "You are by far my greatest work of art," he said, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Alastor," she said. She began stripping off the Death Eater robes to reveal her normal clothes underneath. "I'm going to see Arthur Weasley. This is news that should be delivered in person."

She glanced over at Sirius. He was puffing away on his cigarette, his eyes distant. 

"Looks like your rookie bit off more than he could chew," Frank said.  

"He was fine till he saw Weasley," she replied. "They were close at Hogwarts."

"It's always harder when you know the person."

Zenobia didn't say anything.

*    *    *

"You didn't have to come," Zenobia said. She was deeply worried about her partner, for this was a great deal to take on in one mission.

"I want to be here. I'm fine."

They walked up the dirt path to the Weasleys two-story house. It was a bit dilapidated but homey nonetheless. There was a small garden under the front windows that played host to not only traditional flowers, but a fair few magical herbs and spices. A fairly new sign was standing in the front yard that read "The Burrow".

Zenobia had the traditional form letter they usually sent to relatives of casualties. She hated that practice. It was the most impersonal thing to do in that type of situation.  

She glanced sideways at Sirius before she knocked on the door. Her usually talkative partner had been reduced to a silent shell of himself. He still looked incredibly pail, his arms covered in tiny goosebumps.

A very pregnant Molly Weasley answered the door, a child with flaming red hair in her arms. Even in this the most serious of times, Zenobia still thought that in a way she resembled a young Mrs. Claus. The plump and energetic woman never ceased to have a smile on her face.

"Miss Mills, Sirius?" she looked perplexed.

"Hello Molly," Zenobia said. "Is your husband home? We were hoping to talk to the both of you together."

"He's here, I'll fetch him," Molly answered. "Please, do come in."

They walked through the door, passing by the stairs and into the Family Room.

"I'm going to put Percy here to bed also, if you'll just give me a couple minutes," Molly said.

"Of course," Zenobia said. She gazed around the Family Room. It smelled distinctly of butterscotch toffees and tea. Everything in the room was well worn from the coats hanging on a coat rack near the door, to the sofa where the upholstery was worn so much in spots you could see the foam stuffing beneath. There was a clock on the wall with five hands on it listing the names of the immediate Weasley family: Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy.

"We're expecting to add two more hands to that clock in a couple weeks," said a voice from the doorway.

Sirius turned to face Arthur Weasley. He stood an inch shorter than Sirius, with red hair just like his wife and his son. He was clearly still dressed in his work clothes, a set of used and patches office robes. "_Two?_"

"Yes, Molly is expecting _twins_ this time," he said.

"That's wonderful Arthur," Zenobia said.

Molly returned and took a seat next to her husband. She shifted her eyes from Sirius to Zenobia and back, clearly impatient.

"I only wish the tidings I came with this evening could be good ones," Zenobia said, her voice even.

Sirius lowered himself weakly into an armchair.

Arthur took his wife's hand. "Go on."

"I'm very saddened to tell you that your sister Mirabelle passed away this evening," she said. He gave a dry choke, but did not interrupt her. "She was hit by the Killing Curse during a Ministry of Magic raid."

"How can that be?" Molly asked. She clenched her husbands hand so hard that he visibly winced. "She worked a desk job. She answered Floo fires and delivered mail, why would she be involved in a raid?"  

"Unfortunately, she was not participating on the Ministry end of the raid," Zenobia answered. "I'm sorry to say, especially at a time like this, that Mirabelle was a Death Eater." 

Zenobia felt her stomach twist as their faces moved swiftly from sad to shocked then back to sad again. 

"You're sure?" Arthur asked, in a weak voice.

"I'm afraid so."

That was when the tears flowed. She had to stand, straight tall and unyielding as the couple before her wept. She alternated between clenching her hands into fists and biting her tongue to keep herself in check. 

Sirius was rocking slightly in his chair, his eyes fixed on some point on the floor in front of him. He blinked back tears insolently.

"She's watched the children before," Molly gasped. "A Death Eater, my poor babies." She leapt from her seat and rushed from the room. They could hear her irrational sobs fading as she sprinted up the stairs.

Arthur stood, wiping tears from his eyes with an old tattered hankercheif.

"I thank you for coming all this way to tell us," Arthur said. 

"I wouldn't have let you find out any other way," Zenobia said. Arthur walked them to the door.

"If there is ever anything you need, don't hesitate to contact me," Zenobia said, as they stepped out of the door.

"I appreciate that," he said. "Good night to you both."

"How can you do it?" Sirius said. They walked back down the path away from the Weasleys. "How can you just stand there, cold as ice, not caring that that women has died?"

"Is that what you think?" She turned to look at him, he had tears streaming silently down his face. "That I don't care?"

"That is what it looks like."

"Well you are dead wrong. There is just no point in crying. Crying won't bring that girl back. Weeping won't bring down Lord Voldemort. Emotions are overrated, Sirius."

 "Were you ever a normal human?" he asked. 

She paused for a moment, gazing up at the stars in the sky in silent contemplation. "I'm sure I was at some point."

Sirius shook his head. "I just don't understand you, Zen." He disapparated with a faint pop.

"That makes two of us."

*    *    *

"How is everything going?" Zenobia had aparrated back to the office and was now standing in a room with Frank Longbottom. 

They were standing in the observation room. It looked just as one would imagine based on lame Holly wood cop movies, a fairly empty room with a table and chairs. One wall was transparent so that you could see through to the Interogation room next door where Alastor Moody was interrogating the nameless Death Eater.

"Not very smoothly," Frank answered. "All we've gotten out of this fellow is that he is an American. And really the only reason we know that is because we deactivated the spell he was using to alter his voice."

"But he won't tell us anything?"

"No," Frank said, sounding annoyed. "Bloody Americans, traveling all this way to join You-Know-Who? How ridiculous!"

"Let's toss him in Azkaban for a couple days," Zenobia said. "See if perhaps then he'll want to chat more."

Frank nodded. "You know the press wants to talk to you," he said.

"Tell me something _new_," she replied.

"Do you want me to deal with them?" Frank was gazing at her with concern. "You look like you could use some sleep."

"No, I'll handle them," she said. "And then I will go."

*    *    *

Sirius was standing alone in his filthy excuse for a kitchen. There were dishes piled high in the sink, and food containers left open on the counter. What should have been white floor-tile had mysteriously turned off-white. He poured a liberal amount of vodka into a glass. He took a long sip of it before adding even more.

He took both the glass and the bottle with him and collapsed on his couch.

Sirius lived, basically, alone. His roommate happened to be James, and James tended to stay with Lily at her flat the majority of the time. So there was no one in the apartment other than Sirius.

The room he was in was probably the only clean room in the house, simply because Sirius never spent much time lounging on his couch. If he was in the house he was eating, sleeping, or showering. Therefore, in his bachelor's mind, there was no need to clean.

While his tears had subsided, his pain had not.

Mirabelle Weasley had been one of the first Gryffindors that Sirius had met at Hogwarts. He had, of course, known James since he was young, but aside from that when Sirius boarded the train he did not know anyone.

Mirabelle Weasley had been the first student to pay him any mind.

She was two years ahead of the rest of them. Quiet and bookish, she rarely stood out.  

Sirius had become enamored with her instantly. Mirabelle was the exact opposite of Sirius, and that only made him want her more.

He'd held a flame for her for years, and they dated briefly in Sirius' fifth year, but in the end things didn't work out. Mirabelle had graduated and Sirius had moved on to girls in his own year.

He had not really seen her since, but he had never forgotten her.

Sirius poured himself another drink, not really noticing that the bottle that had been full an hour ago was now half empty.  

He drank further, remembering the look on her face as she lay there dead at his feet. He had just lit a cigarette when he heard the knock on the door.  

Zenobia wasn't entirely sure how to react when he opened the door. He looked a mess. His hair was sticking up at odd angles, his robes were twisted, and he wreaked of alcohol.

"Hi Zenobia!" He was slurring his words. He stumbled backwards and fell.

"Jesus, Sirius." She shut the door behind her, stepping on his fallen cigarette to put it out. It left a black smear on the hardwood floor.

He struggled to his feet, leaning on the back of the couch to stay standing.

"Did you drink all of this?" she asked, holding up the now-empty bottle.  

"Probably." He shrugged and promptly fell over again. This time falling over the back of the couch and landing on the floor on the other side. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I came to check on you," Zenobia answered. "I wasn't sure how you were coping."

"I am coping just fine."

"I can see that."

She reached down and helped him to his feet.

"Where is your flat-mate, anyhow?" she asked, slowly walking him towards the bathroom.  

"He's at Lily's, he's _always _at Lily's," he mumbled. "Not that I blame him. If I had someone, I'd spend as much time with them as I could."

"You will be able to someday."

"You mean like you do?"

"You are lucky you are drunk, because I'm letting that comment slide," she said.

She helped him lean on the sink, splashing cold water on his face. His hands gripped the ledge of the sink so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"There was a time when I was in love with Mirabelle," he said. He was staring at his reflection in the mirror, his bloodshot eyes widened.

"I know, Sirius. I know."

"How could she be a Death Eater? Did I really not know the real her?" he asked. He was probably more coherent than he should have been. His torso began to shake as tears surfaced again.

"I think you knew her then. Maybe she just changed." She had to pull fairly hard to coax him to let go of the sink and shift his weight back to her.

"Which room is yours?" He pointed left and she led him through his bedroom door. She had to tread carefully over the many objects and articles of clothing strewn across his floor.

"I didn't know you actually cared," Sirius said, as he curled up in his bed.

"I care, I'm just not always good at showing it." She pulled the blankets over him in almost a motherly fashion.

"I'm sorry if what I said earlier upset you."

"Don't worry about it," she said, turning off the light. "I'll check on you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Zen."

"Goodnight, Sirius."

She ventured into the kitchen and poured whatever vodka was left in his glass down the sink before apparating to the street in front of her apartment. 

Each of the steps in the stairwell leading up to her room creaked as she put her weight on them. She did not dare touch the banister that threatened to break loose and send wood splinters raining down the stairs.

Zenobia's apartment could be viewed as sparse to many, but to her it was cozy. Decorated in light earth tones that nicely complemented their inhabitants practical nature. The kitchen was spotless, the bathroom well scrubbed, the bedroom tidy. This was usually a thing of pride for her, but now it was blinding her from every angle. The biggest reminder that she lived there alone, and with no companionship, she cleaned to occupy her time.

She changed into her nightclothes in complete darkness, tossing her robes on the floor before slipping into bed.

_"If I had someone, I'd spend as much time with them as I could."_

_"You will be able to someday."_

_"You mean like you do?"_

She rolled over, hugging a pillow to her body. Burying her face in its soft case.

_"Were you ever a normal human?"_

She pulled her covers tighter around her body, the words echoing in her head, mocking her.

Tears stung her eyes, and she tried in vain to blink them back.

"Crying won't bring that girl back. Weeping won't bring down Lord Voldemort. Emotions are overrated."

Zenobia broke down then, crying herself to sleep in the loneliness of her empty bed.

~~~~~~

Getting into heavy character development now, please let me know what you think!

   [1]: mailto:lauren@slytherin.us



	5. Headaches and Heartbreaks

**Chronicles of Darkness: Dark Measures  
Chapter 5: Headaches and Heartbreaks**

Author: Lauren Snape   
Author E-mail: lauren@slytherin.us   
Author Website: http://slytherin.us   
Author LJ: http://laurensnape.livejournal.com   
Category: Action/Adventure, Romance, Mystery, yada yada yada   
Spoilers: Probably all four books at some point or another.   
Rating: PG-13 (for some cursing, violence, dark imagery, and eventually maybe even some implied sex)   
Summary: **Dark times call for dark measures. Sirius is in training to become and Auror, and is in turn training his boss, Zenobia, how to be human. Remus struggles against the curse that binds him. Can he ever have a real life, or, for that matter, a real relationship? A MWPP fic that will chronicle the first war against Voldemort.**

**Author's Notes**: A bit anti-climactic at points. But you do get to see Hangover!Sirius, and he's always good for a laugh. **PLEASE REVIEW**. 

* * *

As the sun rose, light began to peek through the blinds in Sirius' bedroom. He opened his eyes a crack and nearly screamed in pain. 

He was sure that this was the worst hangover he had ever had in his life. He pinched his eyes closed, but his eyelids were glowing red despite his efforts. 

He rolled over, pulling his covers over his head. 

Sirius wasn't entirely sure how much he had drank, but he knew it had not accomplished what he wanted. He had not forgotten the raid. 

He would have been content to stay in bed all day. Unfortunately though, fate had other plans. There was a series of sharp knocks on his front door. 

"I'm not here," he shouted, and promptly winced at the sound of his own voice. 

"Right, I suppose I'll just have to demolish this door to get in then," Zenobia called back. "I'm sure your landlady would greatly appreciate that." 

She smiled to herself as she heard his bare feet padding across the hard wood floor. 

Sirius looked worse than he had the night before. His clothes were wrinkled, his hair was wild, and he wore an expression that looked as if someone was bashing him in the head with a hammer. 

"How's the hangover?" she asked, walking past him and into the apartment. 

"I don't have a hangover," he said. 

"Of course not," she said. "Then you won't mind if we just get straight to work." 

"Okay, it's excruciating," he said, though reluctantly. 

"That's what I thought," she said. She sat the paper grocery bag she was carrying on his kitchen counter, shoving a pile of dirty plates aside to make room. "So you go shower, and I'll make you something for that headache." 

Sirius didn't argue; he trudged off towards the bathroom without another word. 

Zenobia began to methodically unpack the ingredients contained in the bag. She propped her portable cauldron on a stand in the center of the counter. She filled it with Nile river water from a thick glass bottle. 

She began to skin one of the two shrivelfigs that she had purchased while the water heated to a boil. Once the water began to bubble, she scooped a number of mermaid's scales into the cauldron. She then moved on to the second shrivelfig. 

After they were both skinned, she crushed them thoroughly with her pestle and dumped the resulting mush into the potion. It turned a bright, almost fluorescent, green as she stirred it. 

When Sirius emerged from the bathroom in fresh robes and damp hair, Zenobia was bent over, chopping up elderflower stems into fine, even pieces. 

He looked warily into the cauldron. "Do I _want_ to know what is in this?" he asked. 

"Probably not," she answered, sliding the chopped stems off of her cutting board and into the cauldron. It sizzled and promptly turned the color of split pea soup. 

"Do I have to drink this?" he asked. 

"It will make you feel like a new man," she said. "Well, at least a man without a hangover." She smiled as she ladled some of the potion into a self-cooling glass. 

Sirius plugged his nose and chugged the contents. He pulled a disgusted face. "Tastes like seafood." 

"That would be the squid heart," she said. He looked like he was about to puke the potion back up. "I'm _joking_. Just give it a second to work." 

Zenobia proceeded to bottle the remainder of the potion. She was packing up her potion-making equipment when Sirius felt the full effect of her creation. 

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "It's _gone_." 

"Of course it is," Zenobia answered. "Zen's Famous Hangover Cure: formulated during years of late drinking nights and early morning headaches." 

She placed carefully bottled potion in his fridge. 

"And now we have work to do." 

"On a _Saturday_?" 

"Yes," she answered. "We've got to follow up for the raid. And the sooner we start, the sooner we can finish." 

Zenobia pulled out her user-dependant Portkey. Whereas most Portkeys were timed and merely transported whoever was touching it at its designated time, a user-dependant Portkey would transport you to that designated location whenever you wanted it to. 

Zenobia's looked like a smoothed-over golden stone, with an indentation in the middle of it. Sirius grabbed her arm as she pressed her thumb into this dimple. 

The Aurors were used to this form of travel by now. It was the easiest way to get to Zenobia's office. Apparition was not allowed into the Ministry building, so these user-dependant Portkeys had been issued to top Ministry executives and Head Aurors. 

No sooner had they arrived when Frank Longbottom popped his head into Zenobia's office. 

"Excellent, you are both here," he said. "I had a feeling you'd come, even though I _told_ you to stay home and rest. 

Sirius looked scandalized. "I could have stayed home and slept?" 

"He needs to see how we follow up missions like last night's raid," she said. 

"Right you are," Frank said. "Right now we are still talking to Weasley's co-workers." 

"How bad is it?" she asked. 

"So far not too severe," Frank answered. "She knew about the Auror convention we were planning for April, so we'll have to reschedule and pick a new location. But she was low enough on the totem pole not to be too large of a leak." 

"And the Death Eater?" 

"In Azkaban, as requested." 

She nodded. "We'll have to pay him a visit on Monday," she said. 

Sirius perked up visibly, his eyes alight with curiosity. "We're going to visit Azkaban?" 

"Right when I start to forget you are a rookie, you do something to remind me," Frank said, laughing. 

"I've always wanted to visit Azkaban," Sirius said. "I've always wanted to see the Dementors." 

"You will be singing a different tune come Monday evening," Zenobia said. 

They made the rest of their way to Frank's office in quiet contemplation. Frank held the door open for them, closing and locking it behind them. 

Strewn across a table to their right was an odd array of objects. 

"This is everything we recovered from the bar," he said. "Unfortunately, none of it is much use to us." 

Zenobia examined some of the objects: magically marked playing cards, a bottle of love potion, a pile of old and yellowed Daily Prophets, some eyeglasses, some quills, and even more useless junk. 

She sighed. "I wasn't really expecting to find much," she said. "The Death Eater will be our only resource." 

"When is your meeting with The Old Man?" Frank asked. 

"Wednesday," she answered. "We'll know our next move by Wednesday." 

* * * 

"You look tired," James commented as Sirius walked into his flat. 

James was lounging on the couch as if he'd been there for hours. 

"What're you doing here?" Sirius asked. 

"I _live_ here," James answered, trying to look offended. 

"If by living here you mean 'coming over whenever you run out of clothes at Lily's'," Sirius said, smiling. 

"Actually, this time I fled the Great Invitation War," James admitted. "Her mother is over there and they are fighting over whether or not to invite Petunia." 

"Her bitch of a sister?" 

"The one and only," James answered. "Lily doesn't want her there, not that I blame her. But Mrs. Evans maintains that family is family and her sister has to be invited. I fled to avoid being forced to pick a side." 

Sirius collapsed into the leather armchair across from the couch. "Why would Petunia _want_ to come? I thought she hated anything associated with magic." 

"She does. Let's not go back into the Muggle versus Magic wedding argument," James groaned. 

Sirius laughed. "I thought you handled that argument fairly well." He took on his best James Potter voice: "_I'm not a Muggle, and my fiancée is not a Muggle, so why would we want a Muggle wedding?_" 

"Her mother wouldn't talk to me for a week." 

"But in the end you didn't have to get married at some dinky Muggle chapel without protective wards or anything." 

"Two years ago, we wouldn't have needed wards," James said. He ran his fingers through his unruly hair, and released a long sigh. "I can't believe I'm getting married in three weeks." 

"Not getting cold feet, are you?" There was an underlying tone of sarcasm in Sirius' voice, but James frowned. 

"No. I love her. I've _always_ loved her," he said, looking down at his hands. "I just feel like we shouldn't be focusing on things like bridemaids' gowns and wedding invitations at a time like this." 

"James, if we stop living, then we let him win." 

* * * 

There was something amazingly comfortable about applying Muggle makeup. Zenobia found the delicate complexity of it almost reassuring. 

On any normal day, she would wear minimal makeup: some light lipstick followed by a coat of mascara. But tonight she was doing herself over completely. 

She couldn't remember the last time she had gone out on a Saturday night of her own free will. Let alone with a gentleman who she actually found attractive. 

She finished up her make up with burgundy lipstick. A surge of butterflies seized control of her stomach as she glanced at the clock and realized that she would be meeting Remus at the Leaky Cauldron in fifteen minutes. 

She took one last gaze at herself in the mirror before Disapparating. 

* * * 

Remus took a couple minutes to convince himself to approach her. She looked more beautiful than he'd remembered. Her long, wild hair was down and tamed into gentle waves. She was wearing a delicate pale blue dress that was cut low enough in the front to give him the tiniest peek of cleavage that served to quicken his pulse significantly. 

"Good evening," he said, finally announcing his presence. 

She smiled. "Good evening, Remus." 

"You look… wonderful," he said. 

She felt the skin on her cheeks warm as she blushed. He offered her his arm and they began strolling down Diagon Alley. 

They passed by a stand of Daily Prophets. Zenobia was on the front page addressing a large rally of reporters. The Zenobia in the photograph looked annoyed, rolling her eyes at the reporters. 

"Looks like you had an eventful night last night," Remus said. 

"Unfortunately," she answered. She gazed sympathetically at the photograph. "I would have much preferred an evening more like this. Where are we off to tonight?" 

"Oh, I don't know. We can eat at any of the restaurants," he said. "Whatever you are in the mood for." 

"You're new at this aren't you?" she asked, turning to look at him, her dress making a gently swishing sound as she moved beneath it. 

He flushed a light red. "Is it that obvious?" 

"Only slightly." She was smiling in a reassuring way as they moved on. 

She chose to eat at Josephine's an Italian restaurant on the northern end of the Alley. It had a homey atmosphere to it. The small tables were covered in checkered tablecloths. The tables had fake roses in plastic vases. 

It was cheesy, and probably the least romantic place in the Alley, but Zenobia loved it. 

"How was your week?" she asked, casually, unfolding a napkin and placing it gently over her crossed legs. 

"Fine, store is kind of slow now that all the holiday vacationers have headed home once more," he answered. "Myra and I spend most of the day pretending to rearrange the stock in case the owner randomly drops by to see how we are doing." 

"Myra is your co-worker I take it." 

He nodded. "She's a good kid. She's been mad at me all month for having to be out a couple of days during our busiest time, the week right before Christmas." 

"Oh, we had a full moon that week didn't we?" 

Remus froze, gripping his glass of water hard. He didn't know what do. He didn't know what to say. 

"Remus, are you okay?" 

"Sirius told you?" he asked in a choked voice. 

"You didn't realize I knew?" she asked calmly. 

He shook his head. His eyes were wide and in them reflected both surprise and fright. 

Zenobia placed a friendly hand on his arm. "Remus, I knew about that before I even met Sirius. It is in his permanent file because of the prank he pulled on Severus Snape in school." His grip on the glass loosened, and he finally looked at her. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to people knowing," he said. She smiled at him and his fear began to fade. She brushed a strand of her hair away from her face with a single finger and Remus began to wonder what it would be like to run his fingers through her dark mane. His eyes traveled along the curve of her neck, then followed the neckline of her dress down to- 

"Have you heard of the Wolfsbane Potion?" she asked. Remus quickly moved his eyes back up to her face. 

"Only rumors about the potion that can keep you sane during the full moon," he said. "But I assumed that was all it was: rumors." 

She shook her head. "It exists, but it is complicated. And takes trial and error to get it to work flawlessly with each person's body chemistry." She explained. "I have access to the recipe." 

"What are you saying?" 

"I'm asking if you want to try it?" she asked. "I could make it for you every month until we get it right." 

Part of his mind clicked on the fact that she was anticipating seeing him every month at least for a while. But the other part was starting to wonder what it would feel like to not lose his mind at every full moon. 

"Yes, let's try it." 

They chatted freely after that. Remus was no longer worried that he was putting up a front, she knew his secret and not only that, she didn't care. 

He escorted her to her door this time. It felt more like an actual date this time because of it. 

"I had a wonderful time," she said, turning to face him. 

"So did I." He gazed down at her and smiled. She turned her face up, leaning towards him. 

He leaned down, his lips a little more than an inch from her own, when he pulled back suddenly. He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. Zenobia worked hard to hide her disappointment as he bid her good night and Disapparated. 

* * *

**Author's End Notes**: Next chapter Zenobia and Sirius make a trip to Azkaban, a chat with the American Death Eater, and a meeting with Dumbledore. _To whomever asked, no I have nothing against Americans. I **AM** an American. Frank on the other hand may have a slight descrimination against them._


	6. Azkaban

**Chronicles of Darkness: Dark Measures  
Chapter 6: Azkaban**

Author: Lauren Snape   
Author E-mail: lauren@slytherin.us   
Author Website:   
Author LJ:   
Category: Action/Adventure, Romance, Mystery, yada yada yada   
Spoilers: Probably all four books at some point or another.   
Rating: PG-13 (for some cursing, violence, dark imagery, and eventually maybe even some implied sex)   
Summary: **Dark times call for dark measures. Sirius is in training to become and Auror, and is in turn training his boss, Zenobia, how to be human. Remus struggles against the curse that binds him. Can he ever have a real life, or, for that matter, a real relationship? A MWPP fic that will chronicle the first war against Voldemort.**

"Good morning, Zenobia," Sirius said, handing his mentor a cup of coffee and taking his usual seat across from her desk. 

Zenobia gazed at him steadily, mild amusement twinkled in the depths of her eyes. "You are far too cheery for a Monday morning," she said, shuffling the papers on her desk. "Though I must say that it's refreshing to see a smiling face around this place." 

"No more leads on the stuff they found at the bar?" he asked, knowing full well what the answer was going to be. 

"Of course not." She could not restrain the edge of bitterness in her voice. She paused, taking her reading glasses off smoothly. "Are you sure you want to make the trip to Azkaban with me?" Her voice was laced with concern, but Sirius didn't seem to notice. 

"Are you _crazy_?" he asked. "Of _course_ I'm going with you." 

"Fine then, but later on don't say I didn't give you fair chance to stay here," she said, standing. She strode across the room to a tall wooden cabinet that stood up against the far wall. This was one of the most secure storage units in the Ministry Building, and inside it was Zenobia's private arsenal. 

She placed her hand in front of the handle and the door sprung open. Sirius had so far only caught glimpses of the contents of this cabinet during the rare instances that he was present when she opened it. The shelves inside were stocked full of a variety of bottles, filled with potions that ranged from the clear Veritaserum to the violently purple Mortem Poison (a single drop will kill a man faster than you can blink). There were boxes full of other tools. Spare communicators, like Zenobia's compact, of all different shapes and sizes. She handed Sirius one that looked like a cigarette case. 

"It's about time you got one of these," she said, handing it to him. "You just open and say the name of whomever in the Department you want to talk to." 

"Cool," he said, flipping it open and then closed again. 

Zenobia turned back to the cabinet and pocketed a couple more items. He looked up in time to see her take the bottle of Veritaserum down from the shelf before snapping the cabinet closed. He followed her obediently out of the room. 

"There are only four Portkeys to Azkaban in existence: one is possessed by the Minister of Magic another by the Head of the Department of Mysteries, the third is stored under heavy guard and is kept by Merriweather down in personnel, and the final by the head of our Department. Only one of those three people can activate the Portkey for transport," she explained, as they made their way through the halls towards Barty Crouch's office. 

"Why is there one in personnel?" he asked, still fiddling with his communicator. 

"How else are employees going to get to and from Azkaban?" she asked. 

Sirius looked surprised. "I didn't know that there were people who worked at Azkaban." 

She nodded, holding the door to the stairwell open for him. "Not many, only two or three on average per day. But the Dementors can't be trusted with everything." 

Zenobia knocked lightly on Crouch's door. Sirius was eying the gaudy gold lettering on the door that read "Bartemius Crouch, Department Head" dubiously. 

The door opened with an audible creak. Barty Crouch was a fairly well-groomed man, his hair neatly combed, his clothes well ironed. He would look ready for just about anything if it wasn't for his eyes. 

Sirius couldn't quite put his finger on why, but Crouch's eyes always looked as if he was standing in the path of an oncoming train. That look of fright and terror made it impossible to believe he had things under control. 

"Ah, yes, time for your trip to Azkaban," he said, opening the door wider so they could step through. "I'd nearly forgotten." 

He strode over to his desk and unlocked one of the drawers. He pulled out what looked to be an old, yellowed Muggle newspaper. 

"Don't need any more tools before you set off?" he asked. Zenobia shook her head and he handed her the newspaper. She took one side firmly in her hand, and Sirius took the other. "It will let you return on your own, just tap it with your wand when you are ready to come back. Good luck." He gave them a reassuring nod before prodding the battered newspaper with his wand. 

Then there was the reassuring tug as they traveled side by side through nothingness. They came to a jolting stop in a dilapidated room. An aged man, leaning heavily on a knotty wooden walking stick, greeted them. 

"Welcome to Azkaban," he said. "I'll need to see yer identification and yer credentials." 

Zenobia handed him her Ministry identification and Sirius' Auror Training permit. 

"I knew you looked familiar," he said, handing the paperwork back to her. "You was on the front page of the Daily Prophet over the weekend." 

Sirius was eyeing the bare room incredulously. "_This_ is Azkaban?" 

"Don't be ridiculous, Lad," the old man said. "This is what we like to call Dead Man's Island. It's a port, if you will, for Azkaban." 

"Azkaban is the most magically guarded building in the world," Zenobia explained. "You can not Apparate within 50 miles of it, and you can only Portkey into this room." 

The man was looking at her appraisingly. "Stealing my lines now, eh?" he asked, with a gruff laugh. He looked back at Sirius. "No, lad, this is not Azkaban." He hobbled over to the door and opened it. "That is." 

If it were possible, Sirius' eyes would have fallen out of his head. 

Dead Man's Island was miniscule, especially in comparison to the island that housed the prison itself. He had thought Hogwarts was huge, and this was many times bigger than the school. The thick black walls surrounding it were at least fifty stories tall. Dark, cloaked creatures paroled along the top of these walls. He squinted to try to see the great castle beyond, but everything was cloaked in a heavy mist. 

"It's a bit foggy," Sirius said, as they stepped out onto the soggy grass. 

"It's always gloomy like this," the man explained. "Having so much negative magical energy concentrated in this location wreaks havoc on the weather. It's always foggy, always dreary, and almost always raining." 

"On the bright side, it definitely aids in the initial creepiness quotient," she said, cracking a smile. "Imagine if it was bright and sunny, and there were birds chirping. Who would dread a place like that?" 

"I would," Sirius exclaimed. "Have you any idea what lots of sunlight does to my complexion?" 

Zenobia laughed heartily as they made their way down to the dock. The boat that took them from Dead Man's Island to Azkaban was old and rickety. Sirius was quite sure that if it weren't for whatever magic they had used on it, it would have sprung a leak and sank long ago. 

Stepping through the enormous black gates of Azkaban was almost surreal. The gates were almost as one would imagine the gates of hell to look like. And perhaps Azkaban was a worse fate than hell. 

A line he'd read once surfaced in Sirius' mind. " 'All hope abandon, ye who enter here'," he said. 

She chuckled to herself. "_Everyone_ says that." 

Zenobia was walking with an air of disinterest. She'd seen it all before, and had learned long ago the best way to pass through was to pretend that you didn't see anyone else around you. 

Sirius on the other hand was wide eyed, looking up to try to see the tallest of the towers. But the top was fully cloaked in mist. In fact, he was so distracted that he _felt_ the Dementor at the door to the castle before he saw it. Suddenly he felt very cold. He shivered as they passed through the doors. 

"Don't look at the prisoners," Zenobia said. "And don't listen to them." 

This, Sirius learned rather quickly, was far easier said than done. As they navigated through corridors lined with cells, the prisoners shouted out to them. Some claiming innocence, others begging for mercy, and one even attempted to spit on Sirius. 

Sirius jumped back, avoiding the flying spittle. He stared at the prisoner incredulously for a moment. A moment too long, because before he could move the prisoner in the cell he had turned his back to reached through the bars and seized Sirius' arm. 

Before he could react, Sirius was pulled violently back on the bars of the cell. The dirty man in the cell looked down on him and laughed. 

"One day you will be the inhabitant of a cell just like this," he growled, his hot breath on Sirius' face. "Maybe not right now, but soon enough you will be one of us." Sirius looked into the mans eyes, only to see white clouds hiding the cornea. 

The man was blind. 

Every cell in Sirius' brain was telling him to argue the point. But a Dementor was descending on them. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. The prisoner tightening his grip on Sirius' arm. Zenobia realizing what happened and rushing back to help. The prisoners in the other cells banging on the bars and shouting. The Dementor reaching out a disgusting, scabbed hand. 

Sirius screamed as the Dementor seized his arm to wrench him free. He descended into cold, sadness. 

_Remus sat in a large, burgundy armchair in the Gryffindor common room. He looked tired, and pained. He had his legs pulled up to him and his chin was resting on them. _

Sirius walked in silently, sitting down on the couch across from him, and waited. 

Remus stayed silent for a while more, staring off into space, rocking gently. 

"How could you, Sirius?" he asked in a choked voice. "How could you do that to me?" 

"To you?" 

"Yes, to me." Remus let out a long sigh, turning to look at Sirius. "Did you ever stop to think what it would have done to me if you'd succeeded? What if James hadn't stopped Snape? How could I have gone on living with the death of another human being on my conscience?" 

"It was just Snape," Sirius said, knowing it made no difference. 

"I don't care who it was, he's still a person," Remus growled. "I can't believe you would be reckless enough to endanger someone's life in the first place, but to make it my doing. We could have landed ourselves in Azkaban for murder." 

"I didn't think..." he began. "I'm sorry." 

Remus stood, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. "I don't know if sorry is enough this time. I don't know if I can stay your friend. Not after this." 

The scene changed, and Sirius found himself in a room at St. Mungo's. 

_Arthur Black held out his hand to Sirius, and the boy took it. _

"I'm sorry I have to leave you like this," the man said, gruffly. "I wish I could stay and watch you turn into the man I know you will become." 

"It's not your fault, Dad," Sirius said, his eyes brimming with tears. 

"Everything happens for a reason, Lad," his father said. "Even this. Just promise me something... make me proud." 

"I'll make you proud, Dad. I promise." 

The man smiled his last smile. "I love you, Boy." He took in a final breath and closed his eyes. 

Sirius started to cry, burying his face in the chest of his lifeless father. "I love you, too." He sobbed. "And I will make you proud." 

There was a moment of lucidity, in which he saw Zenobia kneeling next to him, gently slapping his cheek, trying to wake him. Then darkness hit again. 

_Sirius was sitting in a waiting room that he saw on a daily basis now, waiting to talk to Richard Alston. Richard was an Auror, and Sirius' last hope. _

If Richard did not agree to train Sirius and take him on as apprentice, Sirius would never become and Auror himself. 

Sirius always said that he knew the answer before he'd even sat down in Richard's office. He could see it in the older man's eyes. Alston had pretended to shuffle some papers on his desk for a few moments, before looking at Sirius. 

"I've reviewed your file Mr. Black," he said. "And I must say, as impressive as your test scores are, I just can't train you. Not with a clear conscious. Not knowing of some of the things in this file." 

Sirius didn't say anything. He'd been interviewed by ten different Aurors, and there was nothing more he could do. 

He went home and drank his sorrows away. 

"Sirius! Come on lad, snap out of it." Zenobia shook him. The Dementor had vanished, driven away by Zenobia's Patronus. And the prisoner was huddled in the corner of his cell, staring into nothingness. He was holding his left arm as if it was wounded. 

Sirius opened his eyes, looking around in a panic. _Where am I now? Am I back?_

"It's okay." She helped him sit up. 

"What just happened to me?" he asked, his breath was ragged and heavy. "What did it do to me?" 

"Eat this," she said simply, forcing a large chunk of chocolate into his hand. "They were just memories." 

"Bad memories," he said gruffly. "It was like I was relieving the worst memories I've had. I'm sure if I'd waited long enough I would have seen the day my mother died. Or the day that Mirabelle left me…" 

He trailed off, looking beyond miserable. 

"Eat that, it will help." 

He took a bite and it felt like he had downed a spoonful of hot soup. The warmth slowly spread from his chest outward. It reminded him of trips to Honeydukes when he was in school, traveling back to school with bags full of chocolate. If only he could be there instead of lying on the dank floor of Azkaban prison. He looked up at Zenobia. 

"If you want to return to the docks until I am done with the interview, I will understand completely," Zenobia said. 

"No," Sirius said with a lot more conviction than he felt. "I should be there. I am your apprentice, right?" 

She reached down and helped him to his feet. "You are my partner," she replied. 

Sirius' knees felt shaky beneath him, he glared at the prisoner. "What did you do to him?" 

"Let's just say I taught him the lesson all kids learn at a young age," she said. "If you play with fire, sooner or later you are going to get burned." With that, she turned and headed off down the corridor again, Sirius following weakly behind. 

The cell that contained the American Death Eater looked just like all the others. A chamber pot in the corner and a cot, and that's about it. He was lying on the cot, facing the bars that divided his cell from the next. 

Zenobia unlocked the cell with a key from her pocket and entered the cell. Sirius paused in the door, hesitant to enter. The words of the Death Eater echoed in his mind. Azkaban was not a place he ever wanted to call home. He stepped through the door and as it clang shut behind him he suddenly felt very claustrophobic. 

The Death Eater rolled over and looked up at Zenobia coolly. "Oh, I should have known it would be you," he said. "Bloodthirsty Zenobia Mills, out to kill her next Death Eater." 

"We just want a word with you," she said. "Nothing more." 

"You can have two words: fuck off." 

Zenobia seized him by the collar of his tattered robes and threw him up against the bars. The prisoners in the surrounding cells were screaming at her, but she paid them no mind. 

"I rather like to think you have more to say than that," she said. 

Sirius stood back, stunned. He had never seen his mentor act so cruel. She was usually gentle, and rational. He had never had the opportunity to see her fully at work. In fact it wasn't until the raid that they had found themselves in any sort of combat at all. He knew he shouldn't be so surprised, he knew her reputation. 

She did not get so high in the Auror Division by being friendly and gentle. 

"You can't make me talk," the Death Eater growled. 

"Are you sure about that?" 

She shoved him violently again, holding him up against the bars. She reached into her robes and removed the phial of Veritaserum. The Death Eater tried to struggle away but she kneed him hard in the groin. 

He doubled over. 

Zenobia pushed him to the ground and forced open his jaws, dropping two drops of the completely clear liquid onto his tongue before releasing him. She stepped back, and waited. 

The Death Eater struggled to sit up for a moment, but finally he flopped down, looking up at Zenobia dispassionately. 

"Much better," she said. She handed the phial to Sirius and he pocketed it obediently. 

She leaned over the death eater. "What is your name?" 

The voice that came out of the Death Eater was not the same swaggering and content voice he had possessed before, now it was a dull monotone as he said "Alexander Anderson". 

"Where are you from, Mr. Anderson? And why exactly are you here?" 

"I was born in Matawan, New Jersey. I came over with a friend of mine, he'd come to the States to visit me, and while there, he received word from The Dark Lord. He asked me to come back with him, and I agreed." 

Dementors had gathered outside the cell, obviously drawn by the shouting that had occurred. Sirius was looking at them with a doom-laden expression as Zenobia continued her questioning. 

"Why were you at the bar on Friday night?" she asked. 

"My Master sent me there. He said that he had heard a raid may be coming, but he wasn't sure where. So he was posting someone with a keen eye in all of the gathering places to keep an eye on things," Alexander explained. "I was instructed to kill the agents should I find them." 

Sirius made a strangled sort of grunting noise. The cell and the Dementors were getting to him. He wanted out. He needed out. He turned his eyes to Zenobia. 

She looked back and mouthed 'Soon'. 

"Who informed your master that a raid was possible?" she asked Alexander. 

"I do not know. I only know that someone came to him and told him as much." 

"He's lying," Sirius growled. 

"You can't lie under the influence of Veritaserum," she said, in as soothing a voice as she could muster. "He merely was not informed. For this exact reason." She turned back to the man on the floor. "Do you have any information on Lord Voldemort's future plans?" 

"No," he answered. "Only the select few in his inner circle know what is to come, we are merely informed of our tasks when it is time for us to perform them." 

Zenobia kicked the bars of the cell causing the gathering Dementors to jump back. "We aren't going to get anything else out of him," she said. "Are you okay?" 

He looked very tired. His hands were shaking as they had after the raid and Zenobia knew that she needed to get him out. He didn't say anything, but she seized his forearm and led him towards the door. 

It swung open with a metallic screech. The Dementors on the other side made no effort to move out of their way, she drew her want. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" An immense, silver lion burst from the tip of her wand, roaring a silent roar as it chased down the Dementors fleeing the scene. 

It wasn't until they were safely in the boat, drifting slowly back to Dead Man's Island that Sirius finally spoke. 

"Do you know who tipped You-Know-Who?" 

"No, I don't." But even as she said it his face popped into her head, his deep midnight eyes, and long black hair. 

_But I have an idea._

End Notes: Ooooh. Its probably one of the most worked on chapters I've ever posted. Do leave comments. PLEASE? 


	7. An Issue Of Trust

**Chronicles of Darkness: Dark Measures  
Chapter 7: An Issue of Trust**

Author: Lauren Snape   
Author E-mail: lauren@slytherin.us   
Author Website:   
Author LJ:   
Category: Action/Adventure, Romance, Mystery, yada yada yada   
Spoilers: Probably all four books at some point or another.   
Rating: PG-13 (for some cursing, violence, dark imagery, and eventually maybe even some implied sex)   
Summary: **Dark times call for dark measures. Sirius is in training to become and Auror, and is in turn training his boss, Zenobia, how to be human. Remus struggles against the curse that binds him. Can he ever have a real life, or, for that matter, a real relationship? A MWPP fic that will chronicle the first war against Voldemort.**

* * *

The summons from Dumbledore came in the same way it always did, in the form of a letter sitting innocently on Zenobia's desk when she walked in Wednesday morning. 

Albus liked to send what Zenobia referred to as Smart Letters. If you were the correct recipient, you would be Portkeyed to his office instantly. Otherwise, you would open the letter and read a fairly disturbing bit of advertising for a potion that will supposedly speed up your libido and make you last longer in bed. One of the Department's secretaries had gotten a nice shock once when sorting through Zenobia's mail one day. 

Zenobia locked her door. She didn't have to tell anyone where she was going; Sirius and Frank would make her excuses for her. She took the phial of Veritaserum out of her cabinet and slipped it into a pocket of her robes before reaching for the letter. 

She ran her fingers over the Hogwarts seal once before breaking it. 

Her office dissolved from her view, and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, the view was replaced with that of Albus' desk. But the person sitting behind it was not Albus Dumbledore. 

"Good morning, Severus," she said. "I didn't expect you to be here." She didn't sound surprised though. She was gazing at him calmly and evenly. She wasn't expecting him that day, but it wasn't the first time he had been present at one of her meetings with Dumbledore. She and Albus were, after all, the only two people who knew of Severus' double role in the war. 

"Albus will be along shortly, he had some school business to attend to," Severus said. "He left me here to greet if you arrived before he returned." 

His hair was down today, and strands of it fell in front of his eyes, but he made no effort to brush them away. It reminded her fleetingly of the night she had met him, but she pushed that thought away. 

"I take it you heard about the raid?" she asked. She had not moved from the spot she had arrived at, but he had not seemed to notice this. He merely nodded. "Then I'm sure you have heard that _someone_ tipped off Voldemort so that he suspected the raid was coming to begin with." 

She could see him clench his hand into a fist and then release it. She hadn't said it in so many words, but her tone clearly conveyed that she suspected he was the one who ran to the Dark Lord with her secret. He stayed silent for a moment. 

"Tell me, Zenobia," he began. "Do you trust _anyone_?" 

"Is anyone ever really worthy of trust?" 

"It must be hard on your social life to be so paranoid," he said, standing. "Do you not remember how we have come to work together?" 

Dumbledore had arrived, but he stood silently, framed in the doorway, watching this eloquent dance of words. Some choose to fight with curses, or swords, but nothing compared to the sheer grace of a battle of wits. 

"Oh, I remember," Zenobia answered. "But you've turned to the Dark before, what is to stop you from turning again?" 

"_EVERYTHING_," he hissed. "I do this for you, for Albus… for _me_." 

There were a few moments of silence, the two just staring each other down. Severus strode across the room and placed a hand on Zenobia's shoulder. 

"You must believe me Zen, I would not betray you," he said. 

"I believe you," she answered. "You have met my eye too many times to be lying." 

He laughed. "I think I found something you trust: your own judgment," he said. 

"The question is," Albus said, stepping fully in the door. "How _did_ Lord Voldemort anticipate the raid?" 

"I only wish I knew," Severus said. "I was summoned the night of the raid for a meeting with him. He said he'd already been warned of a raid, but he was unsure where. He wanted my opinion. Had I steered him away from the one place the raid actually occurred he would start to realize that I am playing a double role." 

"Zenobia, how many people knew about the Raid, before it occurred," Albus asked, taking a seat behind his desk. 

She let out a sigh. "So hard to tell these days. We have to go through so many levels to get things approved that it could have been some disgruntled secretary who caught site of it while filing paperwork." 

"Damn bureaucracy," Severus hissed. 

"Just keep your eyes open," Albus said. "Someone in your department is one of them, so watch who you tell plans to. And mind any suspicious behavior." 

"Don't I always?" 

Albus chuckled. "You have a point there." He folded his hands on top of his desk. "But I did not call the two of you here simply to reminisce about the raid, as I'm sure you've guessed." 

They nodded and stayed silent. 

With a wave of his wand, Albus summoned a map. It hovered in front of them and he used his wand to circle an area in the south of England. 

"There has been a rash of disappearances in this area," he began. "There are no explanations yet, and Muggle officials are still calling it a fluke." 

"But you disagree?" Zenobia asked. 

"Whole-heartedly. Something is going on down there. It's very rural, easy for things to hide. Or for events to occur without witnesses." 

"Any theories?" Severus asked. 

"None, unfortunately," Albus answered, tapping his fingers on his desk. "But I'm sure left up to your own devices you two could draw up an interesting list." 

Zenobia didn't say anything to that, instead she was narrowing her eyes at the map. "There were no Dark Marks cast?" 

"None." 

"Then what makes you think it is him?" she asked. 

"I don't think it is him," Albus answered, meeting her eyes unblinkingly. 

"You think its someone going to meet him. Or… a group," she stood, walking to the map. She ran her finger along the area Albus had circled. "It looks almost like a wide trail. Like it's moving." 

Albus smiled at her. "It is. Just last week they were all in the bottom quarter of that and it's moving up." 

"Like a group of people… or creatures traveling north," she said, tracing where the trail seemed to be heading. "To London." 

Severus stood and went to the map as well. "Not London. Here." He pointed to an empty area just East of London. 

"Why there?" 

"He's going to draw us out somehow," Severus said. "He wants a real battle. He wants war." 

"Wouldn't surprise me," Albus said. "It's been building for a while. And we knew he wanted to make his true power known soon enough. What I need from you is to find out who or what is causing those disappearances so we can formulate a way to neutralize them if necessary." 

They both nodded. Zenobia snapped and the map coiled itself back up and landed in her outstretched hand. 

"I want you two on this one together," Albus added. "Don't involve Sirius, this is knowledge that isn't supposed to leave this room." 

Severus half expected Zenobia to argue, but she merely nodded in agreement. She saw what he was doing. Albus saw two of his close operatives on the verge of melt down and wanted them on a case together to smooth things over. And she couldn't blame him one bit. 

"Good," he said, standing. "And now Severus, if you don't mind, I need to have a couple words with Zenobia alone." 

Severus looked from Zenobia to Dumbledore, raising an eyebrow. Zenobia shrugged. 

"I assure you it has nothing to do with you," Albus said, grinning slightly. 

"If you say so," Severus said, he took out a Portkey and vanished from sight. 

Albus walked around to the front of his desk, leaning on it and peering over the top of his half-moon spectacles at her. She waited patiently for him to speak, stowing the map in an inner pocket of her robes. 

"I wanted to talk to you about Remus," he said, hiding a smile. 

This was not at all what Zenobia expected. "Is there anything you _don't_ know?" 

"Well shortly after new years Remus told me of a woman he'd met at the party that he was rather attracted to," he said. "Imagine my surprise when I found out it was you." 

She blushed slightly, smiling. "I like him, he's sweet really. Perhaps a bit..." 

"Nervous?" Albus offered. "I just wanted to tell you: be patient with him Zenobia. He has never been in a serious relationship and you are a very strong willed woman." 

"I'm going to pretend that is a compliment," she said, laughing. 

"It was. I assure you. Just... I know his caution will start to wear on you. But give him a chance?" 

"I already plan to," she said. "But I appreciate your concern." 

"Good luck Zenobia," he said offering her his hand. She shook it. 

"I'll send you word as soon as Severus and I have anymore information," she said. She stepped back and pulled out the Portkey to her office. "Good day, Albus." 

* * * 

Zenobia was pleased to be back in her office. She stepped over to her cabinet and unlocked it. Inside she put the unused bottle of Veritaserum and the rolled up map. 

It wasn't until she went to hang up her cloak that she noticed the pure white envelope on her desk. She wondered idly if it had been there this morning and she had simply not noticed it. 

She picked it up and opened it. Inside was an ornate gold embossed card, a wedding invitation. 

Lily and James had sent her an invitation to their wedding. 

She blinked a couple of times. She had only met Lily and James once and she suspected that she was being invited to the wedding because of Remus. Whether Remus had asked them to or whether they were doing it of their own accord to further what they saw as a nice possibility for Remus she would never know. 

She pocketed the invitation, unsure as to whether or not she'd be accepting it just yet. She had two weeks to decide. But a single thought crossed her mind. 

_Remus..._

The full moon was ten days away, which means he would need to start taking Wolfsbane Potion that Friday. She didn't expect it to fully work on their first go, but they needed to do it properly in order to find out what ingredients to increase or decrease. 

Zenobia thought of owling him, but instead she found herself making her way down to _Magical Memories_. She'd never been in the shop, but she'd seen its loud display of singing lawn trolls that had "Diagon Alley, London" stamped on their bellies. And consequently she would never forget where it was. 

Bells rang as she opened the door and stepped in. A petite girl looked up from the book she was reading. "Good afternoon, and welcome to Magical Memories. Would you like a basket for your shopping convenience." 

Zenobia smirked. "You must get incredibly tired of saying that," she said. 

"Oh, you have no idea," Myra said, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, is there anything I can help you with?" 

"Actually, I was looking for Remus Lupin," Zenobia answered. "If he is here that is." 

"Oh…. Oooooooh," the girl said, suddenly catching on. "That's why you look so familiar, you are the Auror. Gotcha, yeah he's in the back. Let me grab him." 

And with that the girl was gone. _My reputation precedes me yet again._

Remus was rearranging the stockroom when Myra rushed in. 

"She's here," she hissed. 

"Who's here?" he asked, lifting a box and shoving it onto the top shelf. 

"Like you honestly don't know," Myra sighed. "Zenobia Mills, top Ministry Auror and the girl you've been flushed over since New Years is here." 

Remus dropped the box he had been trying to pick up and stared at her. "She is in the store?" 

"I was just talking to her," she said. "I didn't even realize who it was." 

"Do I look okay?" he asked, running his hands through his hair and straightening his robes. 

"You look fine, go," Myra said, pushing him towards the door. "I'll stay back here and try not to eavesdrop." 

"I appreciate that," he said over his shoulder as he stepped out of the backroom. 

Zenobia smiled when she saw him. He looked surprised, but not necessarily in a bad way. 

"Good afternoon, Remus," she said. 

"I wasn't expecting you, Zenobia," he said, stepping across the room and farther away from the door. 

She rested a hand on his arm. "Is it safe to talk here?" she asked. He shook his head and motioned for them to step outside. 

The crowded Diagon Alley streets covered any conversation they feared Myra could overhear. 

"I'm going to start bringing you the potion at Lunch hour on Friday," she said. "You'll have to take it every day including the day of the full moon." 

He nodded. 

"We can start going to lunch together, that way it won't raise any suspicions," she said, smiling. He smiled back, realizing this meant a week's worth of regular lunch dates. 

"That sounds lovely." 

"I received and invite to the wedding today," she said. 

Remus couldn't help but laugh. "I knew Lily would do that," he said. "She wants you to come as my date." 

"Do _you_ want me to come as your date?" 

"If you want to..." 

"Then why don't you try asking?" She was smiling as she watched him fluster. 

"Be my date to the wedding?" he asked in a sheepish voice. 

"I'd love to," Zenobia answered, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you Friday." She disappeared into the crowd, leaving Remus standing there, looking mildly stunned. 

* * * 

Zenobia sent an RSVP to Lily as soon as she returned to her flat. She then sat the invitation on her kitchen counter as a reminder. 

She stepped into her small study and took out an ornate silver bowl. It was filled to the brim with swirling fog and she gazed down into it. 

It was her pensieve. She took her wand and placed it to her temple and deposited her memories of the day into it. 

She was about to put it away when she thought of something Severus had said earlier. 

_"Do you not remember how we have come to work together?"_

Zenobia stirred the bowl with her wand and through it she saw a scene that had haunted her dreams for over a year. It was a house, with a white picket fence and blue shutters. It was raining. 

She leaned forward, until her forehead touched the surface and she was lurched into her own memory. 

_The rain was falling down large, fat raindrops, but she couldn't feel them. She watched idly as another version of herself came running up the path. _

Her hair was very wet and her clothes were dripping. She looked panicked and the sounds of screaming coming from the house did nothing to sooth her. 

She barged into the door, intent on stopping it. She couldn't let them take away the only friend she had ever really had in the world. She couldn't. 

She was on her way to the den, where the all the noise seemed to be coming from when a Death Eater seized her about the waist and pulled her into the coat closet. He slammed her up against the wall, his body holding her still, his hand pressed tightly over her mouth. 

"There is no use in going in there now," he whispered. "It would only make them kill her faster and move on to you." She struggled against him but he did not budge. "I am only trying to help you. I sent you that letter so you could warn her, but you are too late." 

Zenobia was crying now, slumping against the man. 

"If I let go do you promise not to scream?" 

She nodded and he removed his hand from her mouth. "They stopped the letter," she said between silent sobs. "They thought it was a trick. I didn't get it in time." 

"It is a shame that everyone must be so paranoid," the man said. "But I can not let you sacrifice yourself when there is no hope of saving your friend. The ministry needs you." 

"Who are you?" she asked. 

He stepped back, removing his Death Eater mask and hood. His raven-black hair fell around his face and his black eyes glittered. He bowed. "Severus Snape, at your service," he said. "I work for one Albus Dumbledore." 

"You are a spy." 

"I am, and now you must leave," he said, replacing the mask and hood. "My absence will be noticed soon. We will be in touch." He shoved an object into her hand and she felt the pull that meant she was being Portkeyed. Soon she found herself standing in front of the Ministry of Magic building. 

She opened her hand and looked down. It was a black knight from a chess set. 

Zenobia found herself back in her study in a flash, her cheeks were damp with tears. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the knight in her pocket and smiled. 

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long. I could go into the drama of it all but I'll spare you, here it is. Be happy. 

Thanks to Toria the splendiferous Beta-Reader of mine. 

This came off fairly well. I'm beginning to actually like Zenobia. She's growing in a way I never imagined. 

Please review. 

Oh, and thank you ChaseaRonee, whoever you are, for convincing me to get off my duff and post this chapter. 


	8. Nightcrawlers

**

Chronicles of Darkness: Dark Measures  
Chapter 4: Nightcrawlers

**

Author: Lauren Snape   
Author E-mail: lauren@slytherin.us   
Author Website:   
Author LJ:   
Category: Action/Adventure, Romance, Mystery, yada yada yada   
Spoilers: Probably all four books at some point or another.   
Rating: PG-13 (for some cursing, violence, dark imagery, and eventually maybe even some implied sex)   
Summary: Dark times call for dark measures. Sirius is in training to become and Auror, and is in turn training his boss, Zenobia, how to be human. Remus struggles against the curse that binds him. Can he ever have a real life, or, for that matter, a real relationship? A MWPP fic that will chronicle the first war against Voldemort. 

* * *

Zenobia was not surprised to find Severus sitting in her office when she walked in the next morning. Her hands were full because she had just returned from the apothecary with all of the ingredients she would need to brew the Wolf's Bane potion. 

"Good morning, Severus," she said, setting the bags down on a table to the right of her desk. This was the area she used to brew potions in her office. The cabinets below were stocked with most of the common potion ingredients as well as a wide variety of potions books. 

She turned to face him. He was dressed entirely in black, as usual, his hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. He hadn't said anything in response to her greeting. In fact she wasn't even sure he had noticed her entrance, until he stood to peer into the bags. 

"Why, exactly, are you getting ready to brew a lycanthropy potion?" 

"To make you ask questions," she answered. She batted his hand away from the bag he was poking around in. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" 

"I do not suppose that you have put much thought into the Albus' assignment yet," he said, "but I have. We need to move tonight." 

Zenobia didn't say anything for a moment. 

"You think Voldemort is going to make a move sooner than we were expecting," she said. It was a statement, not a question. 

"I was summoned last night," Severus said. "Plans are being made for an operation within the next month, and this might connect back to it. The sooner we know what sort of army the Dark Lord has assembled, the more time we will have to prepare for it." 

She nodded. "Well, despite your assumption, I have put thought into the assignment," she said. She opened her top desk drawer and pulled out a thick file. "These are Muggle newspaper clippings about the disappearances." 

Severus took the file and pulled out one of the articles. And then another. And finally another. 

"They all vanished at night," he said. 

"Yes, but if you keep reading you'll discover not all of them vanished, two bodies were actually _found_." Zenobia joined him on the other side of the desk. She pulled another article out of the folder and held it up for him to read. 

"Autopsy showed the victim died of blood loss?" 

"And both bodies vanished mysteriously from the morgue," she said. 

"Vampires?" he asked. "Are you sure?" 

"There's only one way to be sure," she answered. "We'll go tonight." 

The door to her office opened and before Sirius could see him, Severus had port-keyed away. 

"Morning, Boss," Sirius said, handing her one of the two cups of coffee he held in his hands. 

"Good morning, Sirius," she said. She placed the cup on her desk and refilled the folder full of newspaper articles. 

"I heard that you are coming to the wedding with Remus," he said, taking his usual seat. He sipped his coffee cautiously to avoid burning himself. 

"Does anything stay quiet around here?" she asked. 

"Not generally among my friends," he said. "James told me last night as soon as they received your RSVP." 

"I'm starting to feel like I am under a microscope," Zenobia said. She slipped on her reading glasses and started to sift through the paperwork on her desk. 

"We just like to keep in touch about each other's lives," he said. He was close to adding that everyone was relieved that Moony had finally found himself a girl, but he chose not to. "What's all that for?" 

He was pointing to the bags surrounding her cauldron. Zenobia could only assume that Remus had not yet shared with his friends what they were trying to do. 

"Some ingredients for a potion I need to brew tonight," she replied. 

"That's a lot of ingredients for just one potion," Sirius was gazing down into the bag. But he lacked the knowledge of potion brewing that Severus had. IN fact he didn't recognize the majority of the items in the bags at all, let alone know what potions they were normally used in. 

"It is a fairly complex potion." 

Sirius looked for a moment like he might ask, but seemed to think better of it. 

Zenobia stood and handed Sirius a pile of paperwork. 

"I need you to read over all of these, see that they are all in order. And sign where applicable." 

He looked down at the pile, frowning. "What are they?" he asked. 

"The many reports on the Raid," she answered. "Just bring them back to me when you are done." 

"Sure thing, Boss." 

He left without another word, but he couldn't help but think that she was acting odd. Was it because everyone knew she was coming to the wedding with Remus? Or did it have something to do with whomever she was talking to before he came in? She had definitely heard someone, but it must have been via communicator because no one was there. 

He sat down at his little cubicle and started to sift through the monstrous pile of paperwork. He'd just have to worry about it later. 

* * * 

Remus was lounging in the chair behind the counter, his feet propped up on it. He was concentrating fully on the Daily Profit he had opened in his lap. 

News of the American Death Eater, locked up in Azkaban, had finally leaked out, and the uproar that ensued was illustrated in the letters that the paper had so far received. The anti-American out cry was almost frightening. Witches and Wizards all around Britain were calling for a complete boycott of all American goods. 

"Hard at work, eh Moony?" 

Remus jumped, tipping the chair backwards. The next thing he knew James was helping him off the floor. 

"Prongs, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Remus asked, smiling. He had been so absorbed in what he had been reading he hadn't even heard the bell that rang signifying someone had entered the store. 

"Yes, it is my highest priority in life," James answered. 

"Have you read this garbage?" Remus asked, setting the newspaper on the counter. "One out of hundreds of Death Eaters turns out to be an American so let's boycott _all_ Americans. We'll ignore the fact that the other ninety nine percent are British just like the rest of us." 

James nodded. "It is quite ridiculous, I must agree." 

"What brings you to Diagon Alley, anyway?" 

James groaned. "Lily is over at Madam Malkin's picking out the bridesmaids' robes. I got bored." 

Remus simply laughed. 

"So, I hear you are bringing Sirius' boss as your date to the wedding." 

Remus stopped laughing. "Damn, word travels fast around here." He was smiling. 

"Yes, we are very nosy people," James said. "You finally asked her, then?" 

"Not, exactly," Remus answered. "More like she asked me." 

"So she actually likes you?" 

"Don't sound so surprised!" 

James laughed. "I'm not so much surprised the woman likes you, as I am surprised that Sirius' matchmaker scheme is actually working," he explained. The door chime went off but neither of them turned to see who had come in. 

"I suppose Padfoot isn't completely useless," Remus said, with a smile. 

"Of course I'm not!" 

James and Sirius couldn't help but laugh at Sirius' look of mock offense. 

"So James is here avoiding bridesmaids' robes, and I work here," Remus said, pointing to himself. "But what are _you doing_ here?" 

"Believe it or not, Zen let me out early," Sirius answered. "That is the first time she's ever done that. But she was busy brewing some potion that had way more ingredients than any potion I've ever brewed. She probably just wanted me out of her hair." 

Remus smiled to himself. The idea that Zenobia was willing to go to so much trouble for him lifted his spirits. 

James merely laughed. "You should have offered to help her, you could have blown up her office." 

"You didn't see this potion!" Sirius laughed. "I wouldn't touch it if you paid me to." 

"It's wolfsbane potion," Remus said. "She's brewing it for me." 

"Seriously?" James asked. "Wow, that is supposed to be one of the hardest potions to brew." 

"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous. Apparently it takes quite a bit of work to get the ingredient levels right. It could take months for her to perfect the potion to work with my body chemistry." 

"Wow, she really does like you, Moony," Sirius said. 

"That makes me even more nervous," Remus said. 

"Why?" his two friend asked in unison. 

"Because you were right, Sirius. When was the last time I had a girlfriend? Back when we were at Hogwarts," he said. "I had, what, three girlfriends? None of which lasted more than a couple months. I have no idea what I'm doing." 

James shook his head. 

"You'll be fine. Just be yourself and take your time," he said. "There's a first time for everything." 

"You like her, right?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded. "Then listen to Prongs, he's got the right idea." 

"Yeah, I guess." 

* * * 

Zenobia was still bend over her cauldron when Severus returned around ten. He stood and watched silently as she carefully added the final ingredient, the wolfsbane itself. 

He gazed down into the cauldron, looking satisfied. 

"I'll take that look to mean this passes your inspection," she said. She was slowly putting away the ingredients laying about the table. 

"Indeed, you're quite the potion brewer," he said. 

"I learned from you after all," she replied. 

She was fiddling with a pocket watch, setting the alarm to ring in three hours when she would have to remove the cauldron from the fire. 

Severus was dressed in Muggle clothes. Jeans and a black T-shirt followed by a winter coat. It was so weird to see him dressed like this. She changed her clothes so that she was dressed in a similar disguise. From her desk she retrieved two wooden stakes. She placed one in her back pocket. 

"And I have one for you," she said, handing him the second one. "You shouldn't need more than one, after you stake a vampire they deteriorate and you can keep the stake." 

"One would hope we won't actually need these," he said, pocketing his stake. 

"It never hurts to be safe," she said. 

Severus pulled what appeared to be an old beer can out of his pocket, and held it out for her to touch. She complied and he prodded it gently with his wand. 

The familiar tugging sensation came immediately as they were propelled out of Zenobia's office and to their pre-assigned destination. And when the world around them came to a halt, they found themselves standing in a field. 

It was very quiet, almost unnaturally quiet. Trees lined the far edges of the field, their branches moving gently though Zenobia couldn't feel a breeze. The grass all around them was dead and brown. The only sign of civilization was a barn that stood across the field, it's door swinging in the imaginary breeze. 

Zenobia turned to Severus and nodded towards the silent building. They proceeded without a word, their footfalls brought only the tiniest sound of crunching grass. 

She had switched into espionage mode, even the slightest movement drew her attention. The idea of cornering the both of them in the barn nagged at the back of her mind. It was not the wisest of choices. 

She motioned for Severus to proceed while she stood guard at the door. 

"Jesus!" Severus muttered from the depths of the barn. He was only gone a few moments longer before reappearing. 

"There are about a dozen dead horses in there," he whispered. "Either these vampires have quite the appetite or there are a lot more of them than I was bargaining for." 

"If they've already passed through here, and they are moving north… we need to head," she paused, calculating in her head. "_That_ way." 

She took a couple steps forward before she realized that Severus hadn't moved. Zenobia backtracked. She opened her mouth to speak before she realized that something wasn't right. Severus clamped his hand over her mouth and seized her about the waist. 

He threw them both into the barn. 

She could hear faint voices passing by, but she couldn't make out any of the words. 

Severus hips were digging uncomfortably into Zenobia's. When he had flung them into the barn he had landed right on top of her and neither of them had dared to alter that. She didn't dare move, she hardly dared to breath. Vampires have very well tuned senses, and all it would take would be a single noise to draw them into the barn. 

The voices faded and then vanished. He rolled off her and stood up, offering her his hand. 

"You could have warned me before you did that," she whispered, brushing off her jeans. 

Severus fixed her with an annoyed look. They stepped out of the barn and proceeded to follow the path that had been traversed by the voices only moments before. 

Zenobia had been right, they were definitely heading north. After a while she checked her pocket watch. They had been walking for nearly an hour. She only had an hour before the cauldron in her office needed to be taken off of the fire. 

She was tempted to say something to Severus, but almost as soon as the thought had settled in her mind, another voice spoke. 

"Well, well, well! What have we got here?" 

First there was one. A male in renaissance era clothing, long curly blond hair, pulled back as Severus' was at the nape of his neck. His sleeves had ruffles on them that shifted gracefully with his every move. His face was thin, and handsome, his eyes were yellow, almost like a cat's. 

Before there was a chance to react there were now four more, all women. They were dressed in long, black gothic dresses, their hair strung up in ornate braids. They smiled, baring their teeth. 

The male vampire stepped forward. "Such a beautiful specimen of humanity." He circled around Zenobia, licking his lips. He reached forward, cupping her cheek in his hand. He tilted his head as if he might kiss her. "If you taste as nice as you look I am in for a feast." 

Zenobia's reflexes kicked in and she went for the stake in her back pocket. 

"Bite me," she proclaimed, ramming the stake into the vampire's chest. 

It wasn't until he had turned fully to dust that the four female vampires struck. 

Severus managed to fight off the first of his attackers, but the second one wrestled away his stake. 

"Zenobia!" 

She had staked one and was fighting viciously with the other when she heard the cry for help. 

Severus could feel the vampire latching onto him. There was only a slight prick as she sank her teeth into his neck. 

"No!" Zenobia kicked the vampire she was fighting and it went flying into a tree. She flung the stake at Severus' attacker and it sank deep into the vampires back. She vanished in a puff of smoke. 

Severus wasn't moving; he had collapsed on the ground. Zenobia went for her wand. 

More vampires were appearing all around them. They needed to get out of there. 

She reached Severus as the other vampires started to close rank around them. She seized his arm and pulled him up next to her. 

"_Incendio_!" The nearest vampire burst into flames. The others paused and it was just the time she needed. 

She fished her user-dependent Portkey out of her pocket. 

"Tell your boss that Zenobia Mills said hello," she yelled, sinking her finger into the indentation of her Portkey. 

* * * 

"How are you feeling?" 

The room was swimming in and out of view. Severus blinked, turning towards the voice. 

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in a chair to the right side of the bed. 

"Like shit." 

He slowly began to take in the room. Beige walls, windows trimmed with frilly off-white curtains, the bed was big and fluffy. 

"Where am I? 

"We are in Zenobia's apartment," Albus answered. 

"Is she okay? What happened?" Severus asked. 

Albus smiled. "She is fine. She is getting ready to go into the ministry. She spent most of her sleep time tending to you." 

Severus placed a hand over the bandages on his neck. 

"It was close," Albus said. "Had she waited a moment longer you could have been dead. You were nearly dead when she got you here. She used the blood regeneration potion to up your blood count. A complex potion that I'm amazed she brewed as quickly as she did." 

"If she heard you say that she would reply with 'Well, I learned from the best'," Severus said. He yawned. 

"You should get some more rest," Albus said, standing. "Zenobia says you are welcome to stay here for the day. Sleep. No one will be able to find you here." 

Severus rolled over, yawning again. "Tell her thanks…" 

Albus had just closed the bedroom door when Zenobia walked out of the bathroom, her hair damp. 

"How his he feeling?" she asked. 

"I think he'll survive," Albus said. "You really should be resting also." 

"I know, I'll come home early, but I have something I have to do today," she said. "If he needs anything, you know how to find me." 

Albus nodded. 

* * * 

Zenobia had just finished ladling the last of the wolfsbane potion into phials when Sirius popped his head in. 

"Hey boss, when did you get in?" he asked. 

"Not too long ago, but I will be leaving momentarily," she answered. "I had a bit of a rough night last night, it's a miracle I managed to not destroy this potion in the process." 

"Remus told me what you are doing for him," Sirius said. "I think it's awesome." 

Zenobia smiled. She was almost relieved that he knew and she wouldn't have to sneak around all week. 

"I'm on my way to take this to him now, and have lunch," she said. "You should meet us for lunch tomorrow. Perhaps bring James or Peter?" 

"That would be fun," he said. There was a pause before he spoke again. "You actually like him, don't you?" 

"I guess, yes…" she said. "I don't really know him well enough to be sure." 

"But you want to get to know him?" 

"That's the plan," she answered. 


End file.
